


Revolution (ITA)

by DarkrystalSky



Category: 07-Ghost, Bleach, CLAMP - Works, D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Hellsing, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Pandora Hearts, Soul Eater, Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Illustrated, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkrystalSky/pseuds/DarkrystalSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6331960/chapters/14507947">ENGLISH VERSION</a>
</p><p>(Non lasciatevi intimorire dalla lista lungherrima di fandoms, questa è prima di tutto una fanfiction di Fullmetal Alchemist: non serve conoscere gli altri anime, anche se può rendere più interessante la lettura)</p><p>Conoscete tutti la storia di Edward e Alphonse Elric, ma quanto cambierebbe questa se le persone che hanno incontrato durante il loro viaggio non fossero le stesse? Se il Viaggio tra Dimensioni parallele fosse di conoscenza di comune e il Multiverso al centro di una faida millenaria?</p><p>La storia di Fullmetal Alchemist come non l'avete mai vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Portavoce di Dio

**Author's Note:**

> Si ringraziano la mia beta italiana e coautrice GreenArcherAlchemist, beta inglese Nathan van Doorn.  
> Si ringraziano MoonlitWaterSunnyRiver e phantomrose96 per il supporto indiretto e l'ispirazione che mi hanno dato per scrivere questa storia.

# Revolution

 

 **Revolution** _noun_ rev·o·lu·tion \ˌre-və-ˈlü-shən\  
a. the usually violent attempt by many people to end a rule and start a new one  
b. a sudden, extreme, or complete change.  
c. the action of moving around something in a path that is similar to a circle  
  


## Capitolo 1 - Il Portavoce di Dio

 _When we've been there ten thousand years_  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
than when we've first begun.  
**John Newton - ‘Amazing Grace’**

  
  
_ Villaggio di Reesembool, area sud-est di Amestris, Shambala. Anno 1910. _  
  


_Il rumore prodotto dal gessetto sul pavimento era l’unico suono che rompeva il silenzio carico di tensione in cui era avvolta la stanza. Gli unici testimoni di ciò che stava per accadere erano alcune armature da collezione e numerosi libri aperti sparsi per terra. Due bambini stavano finendo di disegnare un enorme cerchio alchemico sul pavimento, al centro del quale vi era un contenitore con al suo interno quella che sembrava sabbia. Uno scienziato probabilmente vi avrebbe riconosciuto una gran quantità e varietà di elementi chimici in polvere._

_“Perfetto, è finito” disse il bambino più grande, posando il gessetto a terra. Aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi color oro, e non dimostrava più di una decina d’anni. Lanciò un’occhiata all’altro bambino, il cui sguardo esprimeva nervosismo. Questo aveva i capelli castani e gli occhi dello stesso colore dell’altro bambino, doveva avere al massimo un paio d’anni meno del primo. I due si assomigliavano abbastanza da poter essere fratelli. “Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò il più grande con un sorriso._

_L’altro annuì e accennò un sorriso a sua volta._

_Fuori iniziò a piovere._

_Incuranti degli scrosci, i due poggiarono entrambe le mani sul cerchio e diedero inizio alla trasmutazione alchemica. Tutti quegli elementi chimici si sarebbero ricombinati in un’altra forma completamente diversa, e il loro desiderio sarebbe stato esaudito. L’energia che si sprigionò dal cerchio era di un bel color giallo ocra. Il bambino più grande sorrise tra sé: stava andando tutto come previsto._

_Improvvisamente, e apparentemente senza alcuna ragione, l’energia aumentò d’intensità e la luce cambiò colore, tingendo di viola la stanza. L’aria intorno ai due si saturò di elettricità statica e alcuni oggetti nella stanza cominciarono a cadere a terra e a frantumarsi. Il bambino biondo si guardò intorno, disorientato, ma un grido terrorizzato lo fece voltare verso il bambino più piccolo._

_L’energia alchemica lo stava attaccando: quelli che sembravano tentacoli neri lo aveva circondato e gli si erano avvinghiati al braccio destro. Il bambino più grande fece per alzarsi e correre da lui, ma qualcosa lo trattenne per la gamba. Si voltò per tentare di liberarsi e si rese conto che a trattenerlo era la stessa entità che aveva attaccato il fratello. Si voltò di nuovo verso l’altro bambino, tentando disperatamente di avvicinarsi, mentre questo veniva trascinato verso il vortice oscuro che si stava formando in mezzo alla stanza, in corrispondenza del contenitore degli elementi. L’energia lo stava letteralmente divorando, e ormai l’intera parte inferiore del corpo era scomparsa. Allungò disperatamente la mano verso il fratello maggiore, gli occhi pieni di terrore. Questo tentò di raggiungere la mano tesa, incurante del fatto che anche la sua gamba si stava velocemente scomponendo, ma quando credette di averla afferrata si ritrovò a stringere il nulla. Suo fratello era stato completamente risucchiato. La luce diventò sempre più forte, e il bambino urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva._

_Improvvisamente la luce diminuì d’intensità e si spense. Nella stanza satura di fumo rimasero le armature rovesciate, i libri strappati e parzialmente inceneriti, i frammenti di vetro delle lampade e... gli abiti del bambino più piccolo, che era scomparso nel vortice di luce. “Non doveva andare così, maledizione!” gridò il bambino biondo, stringendosi la gamba sinistra: era amputata appena sopra il ginocchio e perdeva molto sangue._

_Nel contenitore al centro della stanza, al posto degli elementi chimici, si agitava qualcosa. Il bambino si voltò in quella direzione quando udì un rantolo soffocato._

_“...Mamma?” chiamò, incerto._

_Ma l’essere che emerse dalle volute di fumo non poteva nemmeno definirsi umano. Lo fissava con un unico occhio, rosso come il sangue che continuava a sgorgare dalla sua ferita._

_Anche l’ultima speranza del bambino s’infranse, e lui proruppe in un grido disperato._

-

_ Città di Istvàn, Frontiera meridionale di Amestris, Shambala. Anno 1914. _

Gli abitanti di Istvàn erano abituati agli stranieri: pellegrini e viaggiatori passavano attraverso la modesta città per attraversare il confine tra lo Stato di Amestris e il deserto, oltre il quale si trovava l’Impero di Xing. Erano abituati a veder camminare per le strade della città le persone più strane, e ormai non si stupivano più di nulla. Il ragazzo che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso in città, però, non passava certo inosservato, non tanto per il suo aspetto, quanto per il suo compagno di viaggio. Lui, infatti, dimostrava circa 15 anni, era piuttosto basso e indossava un lungo cappotto rosso con cappuccio. Sulla schiena aveva un curioso simbolo, una specie di croce con un serpente che vi si avviluppava intorno e sormontata da una corona alata. Sotto il cappotto era vestito di nero, ma portava un paio di guanti bianchi. I lunghi capelli biondi erano legati in una treccia, e i suoi occhi color oro erano stanchi.

“Stai bene, fratellone?” gli chiese il suo compagno di viaggio.

Si trattava di una persona infagottata in un’armatura di metallo alta almeno un paio di metri e con un elmo dotato di corno appuntito e lungo cimiero bianco, e a ogni passo produceva un rumore di ferraglia. A differenza del suo aspetto, che gli aveva guadagnato tutte quelle occhiate sorprese da parte dei cittadini di Istvàn, aveva una voce decisamente acuta, come quella di un ragazzino.

“Se non bevo subito qualcosa, svengo” replicò l’altro ragazzo, boccheggiando. Improvvisamente alzò la testa, scorgendo alla fine della strada che stava percorrendo una meravigliosa fontana di pietra. “Acqua!” esclamò.

Corse verso la fontana, già pregustando il sapore dell’acqua fresca, ma quando fu abbastanza vicino si rese conto che il liquido che ne sgorgava non era limpido, ma rossastro, ed emanava un pungente profumo di aromi. Troppo sorpreso per poter fare qualunque cosa, il ragazzo stava ancora fissando il contenuto della fontana con aria basita quando qualcuno gli strinse la spalla sinistra con la mano.

“Guarda che ai bambini è proibito bere dalla fontana!” esclamò l’uomo dalla pelle olivastra a cui apparteneva la mano.

Lo sguardo confuso del ragazzo fu abbastanza eloquente.

Poco dopo i tre erano al chiosco di bevande di proprietà dell’uomo, a pochi metri dalla fontana, il quale appoggiò un bicchiere pieno di succo di frutta davanti al ragazzo.

“Mi spiace di averti scambiato per un bambino” disse, rivolto al ragazzo. “Alcuni di loro si sfidano a bere dalla fontana, ma quando succede, visto che il mio chiosco è proprio qui davanti, i genitori vengono a lamentarsi da me.” Alzò lo sguardo sull’armatura. “A proposito, lei chi è, suo padre?”

“A dire la verità sono suo fratello minore” rispose l’armatura.

“Tu saresti il minore?” fece l’uomo, sgranando gli occhi. “Caspita, non siete un po’ piccoli per viaggiare da soli?”

“CHI SAREBBE IL FAGIOLINO MINUSCOLO INVISIBILE ALL’OCCHIO UMANO?!” gridò il ragazzo biondo, che si sarebbe lanciato verso il proprietario del chiosco se il fratello non l’avesse bloccato da dietro.

“Deve scusarlo…” fece la persona in armatura, sempre trattenendo il ragazzo, che scalciava tentando di liberarsi. “Piuttosto, Istvàn dev’essere una città molto ricca per permettersi delle fontane simili” aggiunse, guardandosi intorno. La maggior parte degli abitanti della città aveva la pelle scura come l’uomo che stava loro davanti, diversamente dalla popolazione di Amestris che i due erano abituati a vedere, che invece avevano la pelle bianca.

“È tutto merito di padre Alexander Anderson” spiegò il proprietario del chiosco. “Padre Anderson riesce a fare un sacco di miracoli, e se non fosse per lui questa città sarebbe stata dimenticata da tutti.”

Il ragazzo biondo mugugnò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e tornò a sedersi, afferrò il suo bicchiere di succo di frutta e prese una lunga sorsata.

“Sinceramente i miracoli sono l’ultima cosa che m’interessa” biascicò, rimettendo il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo. “Qui stiamo solo perdendo tempo. Che dici, Al, andiamo?”

Il ragazzino in armatura annuì. Quando si alzò, però, urtò con l’elmo la mensola su cui si trovava una radio che aveva appena cominciato a trasmettere un sermone di padre Anderson. L’apparecchio cadde a terra e si ruppe in mille pezzi.

“Guarda cosa ha combinato!” esclamò il proprietario, arrabbiato. “Ecco cosa succede ad andare in giro vestiti in quella maniera!”

“Mi dispiace molto” si scusò il ragazzino. “Gliela riparo subito.”

“La ripari…?” l’uomo ripeté, confuso.

Dopo aver estratto un gessetto da uno dei borsellini legati all’armatura, il ragazzo disegnò per terra, intorno alla radio distrutta, un cerchio perfetto e alcune linee e triangoli all’interno di esso, dopodiché posò le mani sul bordo e, con un bagliore bluastro e uno sbuffo di fumo, la radio tornò perfettamente funzionante.

“Anche tu puoi fare i miracoli?!” esclamò il gestore del chiosco, stupito.

“Siamo soltanto alchimisti, signore” lo corresse quello con un sorriso, restituendogli la radio che aveva ripreso a trasmettere il sermone di Anderson.

“Alchimisti, eh? Avrei detto che eravate artisti di strada o qualcosa di simile!” L’uomo rise, osservando la radio da vicino: sembrava come nuova. “E cosa ci fanno degli alchimisti come voi in questa città di frontiera?”

Al il ragazzino in armatura, non disse nulla, limitandosi a girare la testa verso il compagno di viaggio, che alzò le spalle.

“Diciamo che stiamo cercando qualcosa” disse, infine.

“Wow, che armatura enorme!” esclamò una voce alle spalle dei due ragazzi: dietro di loro stava arrivando una giovane donna vestita in abiti clericali, che guardava Al con ammirazione e stupore. A differenza degli abitanti di Istvàn, aveva la pelle candida e gli occhi blu come il cielo dopo il tramonto: dal velo scuro che le copriva la testa spuntavano alcune ciocche di capelli rosso fuoco.

“Eh…” fece Al, imbarazzato, senza sapere come rispondere.

“Oh, Esther!” la salutò il proprietario del chiosco, prendendo da sotto il bancone un sacchetto di carta e allungandolo alla giovane suora. “Ecco qui, dovrebbe esserci tutto. Sono riuscito a farti un prezzo speciale!”

“Che lei sia benedetto,” rispose lei con un sorriso caldo, tendendo all’uomo alcune banconote. Poi si voltò verso i due ragazzi. “Scusate, non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo. Siete i benvenuti nella santa città di Istvàn!”

“Ah, grazie…”

“Cosa vi porta da noi? Siete pellegrini? Avete avuto problemi ad arrivare da Amestris?”

“Dicono di essere alchimisti…” le cominciò a spiegare l’uomo, ripetendo le parole del ragazzo, ma qualcos’altro aveva attirato l’attenzione di quest’ultimo.

“Perché dici così? Che genere di problemi ci sarebbero dovuti essere?” le domandò.

L’espressione della suora si rabbuiò.

“Quei maledetti soldati sono appostati alla stazione e controllano chiunque arrivi: non capisco chi o cosa stiano cercando, ma sicuramente la popolazione non è contenta”. I due ragazzi si guardarono per una frazione di secondo, prima che Esther tornasse a sorridere. “Ma non dovete preoccuparvi: Padre Anderson ci ha protetto fino ad oggi, sono sicura che non succederà nulla di brutto agli abitanti di questa città finché lui continuerà a guidarci secondo la parola di Dio!”

“Questo Padre Anderson sembra essere un pezzo grosso…” commentò a bassa voce il ragazzo. Né la suora né l’uomo del chiosco sembrarono sentirlo o capire le sue parole.

“Oh, non ci posso credere, che maleducata che sono!” esclamò la donna tutto d’un tratto. “Mi chiamo Esther Blanchett, sono una suora novizia!”

“Ah, io sono Edward” rispose sorridendo il ragazzo. Successivamente indicò l’armatura gigante al suo fianco. “Questo è mio fratello minore, Alphonse”.

“Sei davvero tu il più grande?” fece Esther sorpresa. Edward le scoccò un’occhiataccia. La giovane suora ridacchiò. “Sembrate dei bravi ragazzi, che ne dite di venire con me alla chiesa? Abbiamo delle camere e una mensa per pellegrini e viaggiatori”.

“In realtà…” cominciò Alphonse, ma fu interrotto dal fratello.

“In effetti m’interesserebbe molto parlare con questo Anderson! È possibile incontrarlo?”

Esther sorrise, raggiante.

“Ti interessa la nostra chiesa, allora! Certo! Posso portarvi da lui anche subito!”

“Li lascio nelle tue mani, allora” l’uomo annuì vigorosamente, salutando i tre ragazzi mentre si allontanavano. “È bello vedere Esther così vivace” aggiunse tra sé e sé. “Non si direbbe che siano passati solo pochi mesi dalla sua crisi depressiva...”

Mentre camminavano per le strade di Istvàn, Esther cominciò a raccontare ai due ragazzi di padre Anderson.

“È arrivato a Istvàn quasi un anno fa, prima gestiva un orfanotrofio ad Aerugo, dove si occupava dei bambini che hanno perso i genitori durante le ultime guerre. È una persona davvero gentile: mi ha aiutato molto dopo che il mio ragazzo, Dietrich, è morto in un incidente sul lavoro due anni fa.” Edward le lanciò un’occhiata compassionevole, ma la ragazza aveva uno sguardo determinato e fisso davanti a se. “È per questo che ho preso i voti: padre Anderson mi ha promesso che, se servirò Dio con passione e costanza, lui potrà restituirmi Dietrich.”

Edward alzò un sopracciglio, lanciando ad Esther un’occhiata scettica. “Restituirti… Intendi _riportarlo in vita_?”

Esther annuì con vigore.

“Dio può tutto, non è così? Anche voi crederete quando vedrete i miracoli che Egli consente al padre di operare”.

-

“Ed è nelle parole del miscredente che giace l’inganno: ‘Cosa devo fare per ottenere la vita eterna?’ ha chiesto, pensando che la vita eterna possa essere ottenuta solo attraverso la cessione di un bene materiale. E qui io vi dico: solo attraverso la grazia di Dio voi siete salvati, non attraverso voi stessi. L’immortalità è un dono di Dio, non qualcosa da comprare. Questa è la parola di Dio, andate in pace.”

Premendo un bottone sulla propria scrivania, padre Anderson spense il microfono che trasmetteva la sua voce alle radio di tutta la città. “Un magnifico sermone, padre!” esclamò con entusiasmo una donna vestita da prete con i corti capelli color biondo paglia, che si trovava in piedi dietro di lui. Accanto a lei, una suora con i capelli neri coperti dal velo e un paio di grandi occhiali rotondi, talmente spessi da nasconderle la faccia, annuì in silenzio.

Si sentirono due colpi alla porta, che si aprì lasciando entrare Esther. “Buona sera, padre Anderson!”

“Oh, Esther.” L’uomo sorrise dolcemente, alzandosi in piedi.

La giovane suora si avvicinò.

“Sono arrivati due viandanti, li possiamo ospitare negli alloggi del convento?”

L’uomo annuì.

“Le porte della nostra chiesa sono aperte a tutti”.

Esther sorrise, raggiante.

“Ah, e hanno chiesto di incontrarla: si trovano qui fuori in questo momento”.

“Padre Anderson è molto stanco” la interruppe la donna vestita da prete, posandole una mano sulla spalla. “Possono tornare domani, dopo la dimostrazione pubblica”.

“No, sorella Heinkel” la interruppe Anderson. “Falli pure entrare, è sempre piacevole incontrare nuove anime.”

Esther annuì vigorosamente.

“Edward, Alphonse, entrate pure!” chiamò.

La porta si aprì nuovamente e i due apparvero.

“Con permesso…” disse Alphonse, imbarazzato, chinando la testa per attraversare la porta bassa.

“Un armatura?!” Sorella Heinkel fece un passo indietro, mentre Anderson si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio.

Edward entrò dopo il fratello, tenendo le mani in tasca e la schiena dritta, e studiò il tanto menzionato padre Anderson: l’uomo dimostrava un po’ più di sessant’anni, aveva corti capelli grigi spettinati, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio e un paio di occhiali tondi. Era molto alto e indossava un modesto abito clericale di colore grigio. Una lunga cicatrice rossastra gli solcava la guancia sinistra, semi nascosta da una barba corta e rada. Al collo gli pendeva un pesante crocifisso di metallo e alla mano sinistra portava un anello d’argento con una brillante gemma di colore rosso. Sembrava una persona severa, ma saggia.

“Benvenuti a Istvàn, figlioli” disse. “Che Dio vi accompagni nel vostro viaggio.”

“Grazie…” cominciò Alphonse, ma fu immediatamente interrotto da Edward.

“Puoi davvero compiere dei miracoli?” gli domandò questo a bruciapelo.

Anderson fece un lungo sospiro.

“La vera fede non richiede prove, ma se ho capito bene siete alchimisti, scienziati, giusto?”

“Già, ho la testa dura, faccio fatica a credere a quello che non posso vedere con questi occhi” ribatté Edward con un mezzo sorriso di sfida. Anderson annuì.

“Venite domani a mezzogiorno alla piazza di fronte alla chiesa: vi mostrerò di cosa è capace Dio attraverso di me”.

“Per aver appena detto che la fede non ha bisogno di prove, sembra molto propenso a fare queste dimostrazioni” fece Edward con un sorrisetto. “In città non si parla d’altro”.

Anderson sorrise.

“I miracoli che Dio ci offre fungono da supporto alla nostra fede: ci donano fiducia e speranza, ed è tutto quello di cui Istvàn aveva bisogno per rifiorire”.

Edward annuì.

“Non è che le capita anche di riportare in vita i morti, eh?” aggiunse con pesante sarcasmo.

“Edward!” intervenne Esther, arrossendo imbarazzata. “Chiedo perdono, padre. Gli ho parlato di Dietrich e…”

“Non preoccuparti, figliola” la rassicurò Anderson, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Edward. “La Grazia di Dio mi consente talvolta di restituire ai loro cari persone il cui momento di ricongiungersi a Dio è stato malauguratamente anticipato. Miss Laura Vitez e il giovane Peter sono tra questi…”

L’espressione di Edward cambiò in un lampo in una totalmente sorpresa.

“No, aspetta, hai già resuscitato qualcuno?”

“Dio ha compiuto l’atto, io sono solo il suo portavoce” lo corresse Anderson. “Ma, sì, il miracolo è già avvenuto”.

Edward boccheggiò per qualche secondo, prima di ricomporsi.

“E queste persone dove sono? Posso parlare con loro?”

“Sono partiti in pellegrinaggio qualche giorno dopo essere stati richiamati su questa terra” raccontò l’uomo. “Sebbene per volere di Dio, l’anima è pur sempre stata strappata dal regno dei cieli e ha subito un profondo trauma. La preghiera cura le ferite dello spirito, ma perché essa sia sincera bisogna allontanarsi dalle tentazioni terrene, e dunque dalle persone che si amano, almeno finché le ferite dell’anima non si saranno risanate. Solo Dio sa quanto tempo è necessario a ogni persona per guarire.”

Edward storse la bocca.

“Chissà perché, me lo immaginavo” mormorò tra i denti.

“Adesso basta” intervenne sorella Heinkel. “State vessando padre Anderson con i vostri discorsi: cosa siete venuti a fare a Istvàn?”

Edward si grattò la nuca, sospirando.

“Semplice curiosità. Insomma, non capita tutti i giorni che qualcuno riporti in vita i morti, no?”

“La voce si è sparsa?” chiese la donna.

“Solo nelle città qui intorno, ma ancora qualche miracolo e lo sapranno anche a Central City.”

“A proposito, abbiamo sentito che avete dei problemi con l’esercito” intervenne Al.

Sorella Heinkel incrociò le braccia, sbuffando.

“A quegli stupidi militari non va a genio che questa città rimanga indipendente da Amestris, siamo troppo vicini ad Aerugo perché ci lascino in pace”.

Anderson si grattò la barba, annuendo gravemente.

“Non vi hanno fatto problemi quando siete arrivati in città, vero?”

“Ah, no, siamo arrivati a piedi da Est”.

“A piedi?!” esclamò Esther. “Dovete essere esausti! Lasciate che vi accompagni al vostro alloggio!” La ragazza si frappose tra loro e il sacerdote, spingendoli verso la porta.

“Ah, non è una cattiva idea in effetti. È troppo tempo che non dormo in un letto…” ridacchiò Edward, nervoso.

“Per qualunque cosa di cui abbiate bisogno, non esitate a chiedere” li salutò Anderson.

I tre augurarono buonanotte e si allontanarono lungo i corridoi dell’edificio annesso alla chiesa.

“Scusate per prima” disse Esther quando si furono allontanati abbastanza.

“Sorella Heinkel non si fida molto degli sconosciuti, vi avrebbe continuato a interrogare fino a domani mattina e non voglio che la vostra prima impressione della nostra chiesa sia così satura di diffidenza… e sto parlando troppo, vi prego, fermatemi se vi sto stancando”.

Edward rise.

“Tranquilla, anzi, devo ringraziarti: nemmeno io sapevo come tirarmi fuori da quella situazione”.

La stanza dove Esther li portò era frugale ma pulita, con due letti, due sedie, un tavolino su cui era appoggiata una bibbia e una finestra che dava sul cimitero annesso alla chiesa. Quando Esther lasciò i ragazzi da soli, Edward si lasciò cadere di faccia sul materasso, senza preoccuparsi di togliersi vestiti o scarpe.

“Che cosa ne pensi?” gli chiese Al, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Riusciva a vedere Esther, che si era portata di fronte ad una delle tombe, probabilmente quella del suo ex-fidanzato.

“O padre Anderson è il più grande artista della truffa che esista, oppure qualcuno più in alto di lui lo sta ingannando.” Ed si girò, sguardo pensoso rivolto al soffitto. “Qualsiasi cosa si faccia, un morto non può ritornare in vita…”

-

Anderson si era appena ritirato nella sua stanza, spartana e frugale come tutti gli alloggi dell’edificio, dopo aver celebrato la messa serale, e stava per farsi mandare la cena dalle cucine, quando un rapido movimento gli annunciò di non essere solo. La porta finestra del balcone era aperta e una leggera brezza muoveva le tende candide, tra le quali stava una figura apparentemente umana. Nel vederla, Anderson s’inginocchiò.

“Emissario del Signore” Anderson sorrise, congiungendo le mani in preghiera. “Cosa comanda Dio Onnipotente?”

Sulle labbra rosse dell’Emissario si dipinse un sorriso dolce.

-

“L’anima è immortale e attraverso la preghiera l’immortalità viene trasmessa alla carne.” Edward lesse un frammento dal libro sacro, prima di lasciarlo cadere sul tavolino con una smorfia. “Quante baggianate!”

“Non possiamo farci niente se le persone di questa città vogliono crederci, però” cercò di dire Al, prima di notare qualcosa di strano fuori dalla finestra. Sebbene fosse quasi ora di cena, Esther era ancora di fronte alla tomba quando Padre Anderson le corse in contro per dirle qualcosa che Al non riuscì a sentire a causa della distanza. La ragazza si portò le mani al viso e probabilmente scoppiò a piangere, perché il prete l’abbracciò e la strinse al petto, prima di accompagnarla di nuovo verso la chiesa. “Quell’uomo, Padre Anderson, non mi sembra una cattiva persona” concluse il ragazzino in armatura.

“Non lo so… Vedremo domani di che cos’è capace.” Il fratello si tolse le scarpe, le gettò in malo modo sotto il letto.

“Fratellone, non vuoi andare in mensa a mangiare qualcosa?”

“Stasera non ho fame” rispose il ragazzo, e si avvolse nelle coperte ruvide. “Buonanotte, Al.”

“Buonanotte” sospirò Al, e si sedette a terra.

La notte calò silenziosa sulla città di Istvàn.


	2. Colui Che Sfidò il Sole

## Capitolo 2 - Colui che sfidò il Sole

 _Nothing's gonna keep you down_  
_Even if it's killing you_  
_Because you know the truth_  
_Listen up listen up_  
_There's a devil in the church  
_**Sixx A.M. - ‘This is Gonna Hurt’**

La piazza era gremita di gente festosa e sorridente, come se fosse di un giorno di festa. Quella mattina la radio locale aveva annunciato che Padre Anderson avrebbe compiuto miracoli davanti alla chiesa e i cittadini avevano immediatamente chiuso bottega e si erano recati in massa di fronte al sagrato. Ed e Al erano in mezzo alla folla, più incuriosita che intimorita dai due strani viandanti: una coppia di bambini aveva addirittura cominciato ad arrampicarsi sull’armatura, prima che i loro genitori li richiamassero. Non che Alphonse avesse disprezzato la loro compagnia.

“Al, guarda” fece il fratello maggiore, accennando ad alcune figure a bordo piazza: erano soldati di Amestris, con indosso una variante nera dell’uniforme militare. Se ne potevano contare una mezza dozzina, posizionati intorno alla piazza, e sembravano confusi dallo strano raggruppamento di persone. “Nel peggiore dei casi…” cominciò, ma fu interrotto da un’esplosione di voci esultanti proveniente dalla folla intorno a loro: Padre Anderson era uscito sul sagrato e stava salendo su un palco di legno, accompagnato dalle due suore della sera prima e da Esther, che tuttavia non indossava più gli abiti clericali ma un semplice ed elegante abito bianco. Due uomini portarono sul palco, davanti ai quattro, una larga e pesante cassa di legno, prima che il prete facesse un segno con la mano per zittire la folla.

“Cosa sta facendo?” chiede Edward, che non riusciva a vedere bene il palco a causa della ressa.

La suora con i capelli neri e gli occhiali allungò ad Anderson un bicchiere trasparente e vuoto. L’uomo lo prese e, con un brevissimo lampo di luce rossa e uno sbuffo di fumo, esso si riempì di un liquido rosso. La folla accolse l’atto con un applauso scrosciante, mentre Anderson proseguiva e ricavava una gigantesca statua da un piccolo ceppo di legno. Anche in questo caso, il miracolo era accompagnato da lampi rossastri.

“Hai visto?” fece Al.

Edward annuì.

“Si tratta senza dubbio di alchimia, anche se non rispetta il principio dello Scambio Equivalente”.

Improvvisamente la folla si zittì di nuovo, Esther aveva allungato a Padre Anderson un microfono, che fece rimbombare la sua voce in tutta la piazza.

“Cari fedeli, un Emissario del nostro Signore mi è di nuovo apparso portando la lieta novella: oggi Egli consentirà ad un suo discepolo di tornare a camminare tra noi!”

“Ehi, ehi! Stiamo scherzando? Lo sta per fare adesso?” esclamò Edward, poi cercò di arrampicarsi sull’armatura di Al, nonostante le proteste del fratello minore, per vedere meglio il palco. Dalla posizione rialzata poteva vedere finalmente la cassa di legno per quello che era: una bara. “Stiamo scherzando…?” ripeté il ragazzo, in egual misura sorpreso, inorridito e affascinato.

Padre Anderson alzò le mani al cielo e cominciò a cantare una litania, a cui presto si unirono anche le persone della folla, chi con le braccia tese in maniera simile al prete, chi con le mani giunte in preghiera. Un denso fumo che profumava d’incenso si sparse rapidamente nella piazza, limitando notevolmente la visibilità, ma senza riuscire a mascherare completamente i lampi rossastri che provenivano dal legno. Lentamente, il fumo si diradò e quando Padre Anderson fu di nuovo visibile, fece un cenno con le mani per fermare la litania. Un altro gesto e due uomini aprirono la bara sigillata. Edward trattenne il respiro, sentendo il cuore battergli forsennatamente nel petto: la copertura di legno saltò via ed Edward vide Esther portarsi le mani al viso e lanciarsi verso la bara con un sorriso gioioso. Una figura umana si alzò a sedere, guardandosi intorno disorientata, e la ragazza gli gettò le braccia al collo.

“Ce l’ha fatta…?” mormorò Al.

Edward riprese a respirare: no, c’era decisamente qualcosa di strano. Padre Anderson aiutò il ragazzo a mettersi in piedi: aveva i capelli castani che ricadevano scomposti sul viso, e indossava semplicemente una camicia bianca con pantaloni scuri. Timidamente, il ragazzo sollevò una mano per salutare la folla, che esplose in un baccano di esultazioni ed applausi.

“Voglio vederci chiaro” annunciò Edward, mentre i cinque si ritiravano all’interno della chiesa. Scese dalle spalle del fratello e cominciò a camminare a lunghe falcate in quella direzione. “Vieni con me, Al!”

Dopo un attimo di frastornamento, l’armatura seguì di corsa il ragazzo: i due si avvicinarono alla chiesa, ma invece di proseguire verso l’entrata principale dell’edificio, girarono attorno fino a trovare uno degli ingressi secondari. La porticina di legno li portò in un corridoio che proseguiva in due direzioni diverse.

“Separiamoci qui, vediamo di trovare Anderson alla svelta… o anche quel ragazzo” suggerì Edward, prima di allontanarsi di corsa lungo il corridoio.

“Insomma, che bisogno c’è di tutta questa fretta?” sospirò Al, camminando in direzione opposta.

-

Anderson si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona del suo ufficio. Dalla finestra riusciva a scorgere la piazza che si andava svuotando.

“Ho visto quei ragazzi nella folla” disse alla suora con i capelli neri e gli occhiali, che al momento era l’unica nella stanza con lui. “Conto di averli tra i nostri fedeli molto presto.”

“Non ne sarei così sicura” esordì improvvisamente sorella Heinkel irrompendo nella stanza. “Ho appena avuto la conferma da uno dei miei contatti: ho fatto bene a non fidarmi del ragazzino”.

Anderson si alzò in piedi.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Capelli e occhi color dell’oro, un cappotto rosso sangue, viaggia insieme ad un’armatura… La descrizione combacia perfettamente con quella di…” Allungò al prete un giornale piegato che aveva portato con sé. L’articolo risaliva a qualche settimana prima. Nel leggerlo, il volto di padre Anderson si contrasse in un’espressione di puro odio, prima che l’uomo sbattesse il giornale con forza sulla propria scrivania.

“Dove sono in questo momento?” sibilò con rabbia.

“Sono stati visti infiltrarsi all’interno della chiesa pochi minuti fa.” Heinkel fissò il prete. “Quali sono gli ordini, signore? Li facciamo sparire?”

“No, se facessimo così, avremmo il dannato esercito alle porte in pochissimo tempo.” Anderson sorrise, ma, a differenza dei precedenti, questo sorriso era sinistro e quasi maniacale. “Non sono mai stati qui” disse lentamente.

Heinkel annuì, poi estrasse da sotto il cappotto una pistola e lasciò la stanza.

“Yumiko” chiamò il prete. La suora coi capelli neri e gli occhiali alzò la testa. “Vieni con me, abbiamo dei miscredenti da portare davanti a Dio”.

La suora non disse nulla, ma annuì a sua volta.

-

Edward sbucò nella navata principale della gigantesca chiesa. Sembrava totalmente deserta, eccetto per una figura solitaria che puliva compulsivamente l’altare con uno straccio. A Edward bastò vedere un lampo di capelli rossi per identificare Esther, ancora in abiti civili, e con un sorriso estatico dipinto sul volto. Con un colpo di tosse attirò l’attenzione della ragazza, la quale si voltò e sorrise ancora più vivacemente quando lo riconobbe.

“Hai visto? Padre Anderson è davvero il portavoce di Dio! Il mio duro lavoro e dedizione sono stati finalmente ricompensati!” esclamò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Edward si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non ne sono sicuro, potrebbe anche essere una messinscena molto complessa”.

La ragazza strinse i pugni e lanciò un’occhiata furiosa a Edward.

“Ha riportato in vita Dietrich, l’hai visto anche tu! Saresti in grado di fare una cosa del genere?!”

Ed fece un’espressione scettica. Sospirò e da una tasca interna del cappotto prese un taccuino dall’aria vissuta, lo aprì ad una pagina alla quale era stato inserito un segno di stoffa e cominciò a leggere.

“35 litri d’acqua, 20 chili di carbonio, 4 litri di ammoniaca, 1,5 chili di calce, 800 grammi di fosforo, 250 grammi di sale, 100 grammi di salnitro, 80 grammi di zolfo, 7,5 grammi di fluoro, 5 grammi di ferro, 3 grammi di silicio... più altri 15 elementi in minima quantità” concluse chiudendo il taccuino, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Esther. “Un corpo umano adulto è composto dagli elementi che ti ho appena elencato, ma nonostante le nostre conoscenze nessuno è ancora stato in grado di compiere una trasmutazione umana. Manca ancora qualcosa, e di sicuro non sarà pregando o restando in attesa che arriveremo alla verità, ma cercando. Per un alchimista, e quindi uno scienziato, come me, è impossibile credere ad una cosa incerta come l'esistenza di Dio...”

“La tua è una semplice bestemmia!” lo accusò Esther

“...Ed è paradossale che proprio noi siamo quelli che si avvicinano di più al potere di un Dio” proseguì Ed, avvicinandosi all’altare, dietro al quale si trovava una gigantesca statua di Dio seduto su un trono con in mano un piccolo Sole. “Anche il Sole che tiene in mano il tuo Dio non è altro che una massa di gas ad alta temperatura. L’unico inconveniente è che se ti avvicini troppo rischi di rimanere bruciato...” concluse amaramente, sotto lo sguardo furioso di Esther.

-

Al camminò a lungo nei corridoi senza incontrare anima viva: sembrava che non fosse rimasto nessuno nell’edificio sacro. Non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi fuori luogo, ma finalmente, da una porta socchiusa sentì una voce.

“…pietà di me, custodiscimi con il potere che ti è stato dato, affinché io trionfi confondendo i miei nemici, rinvigorendo le mie forze…” Qualcuno stava pregando, ma dal tono della voce sembrava più seccato che altro. “Quante baggianate!” esclamò infine la voce, mentre Al apriva cautamente la porta e faceva capolino in quella che sembrava una piccola cappella. In quel momento, un fascicoletto sbatté sul muro a pochi centimetri dalla testa del ragazzino, che trasalì e si voltò nella direzione dalla quale era stato lanciato il libriccino. Limpidi e grandi occhi castani lo squadrarono con curiosità.

“Dietrich!” lo riconobbe Al.

Il giovane fischiò con ammirazione, poi sorrise e si avvicinò ad Al.

“Sei proprio gigantesco te, da dove diavolo sei sbucato?” domandò il ragazzo con tono divertito. Al notò che il ragazzo era a piedi scalzi sul freddo pavimento di pietra della cappella. Muovendosi a passi leggeri intorno ad Al, Dietrich studiò i dettagli della sua armatura. “Quella croce di Flamel sulla tua spalla… Sei un alchimista, vero?” gli chiese, indicando il simbolo dipinto in rosso sulla spalla dell’armatura, lo stesso simbolo che Ed portava sul suo cappotto. “A Istvàn non si pratica l’alchimia, soprattutto non in chiesa. Che cosa ci fai qui?”

Invece di rispondere e lasciarsi sviare, Alphonse pose a sua volta una domanda.

“Sei davvero stato riportato in vita?”

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e si lasciò cadere all’indietro su una delle panche della cappella.

“Credo di sì. Insomma, mi hanno detto che ero morto, mentre ora sono qui. Sto ancora cercando di farmene una ragione.”

“Cosa ricordi della tua morte?” insistette Alphonse.

“Molto poco. So che stavo manovrando una macchina in officina, ero solo, e poi... Poi ricordo una grande luce... Una musica eterea... E poi ero su quel palco fuori dalla chiesa.” Dietrich si passò una mano tra i capelli e rise, imbarazzato. “Che storia ridicola, eh? Ti capisco se non ci credi...”

“A quanto pare, non ci credi nemmeno tu” lo interruppe Alphonse. “È ciò che ti hanno detto di dire?”

Dopo un paio di secondi, durante i quali il ragazzo guardò Al con espressione basita, sul viso di Dietrich si dipinse un sorriso ostile, gli occhi assottigliati e fissi sull’armatura.

“Oh?” fece semplicemente, con tono divertito, ma prima che uno dei due potesse dire altro, si sentì un cigolio e il rumore secco di una pistola che veniva caricata. Alle spalle di Al comparve sorella Heinkel. Nella mano stringeva una pistola, e la teneva puntata contro la fessura dove l’elmo si connetteva al resto dell’armatura.

“Dietrich, allontanati” disse la donna, lo sguardo pieno d’odio fisso su Alphonse.

Il ragazzo, la cui espressione inquietante era già svanita come fumo, fece qualche passo indietro, sorpreso.

“So-sorella Heinkel?” chiamò Al, confuso. “Mi dispiace, volevo solo parlare con Dietrich prima che partisse per il suo pellegrinaggio, ero...”

“Non fare il finto tonto, sappiamo chi siete” lo interruppe sorella Heinkel. “Padre Anderson non tollera la presenza di militari nella sua città, specialmente se sono Alchimisti di Stato. Voi miscredenti siete la piaga contro cui Padre Anderson sta combattendo la sua crociata. Avete fatto un grave errore a venire a Istvàn. Ora dovete morire.”

“Aspetti!” cercò di dire Al.

“Non temere, tuo fratello ti raggiungerà molto presto.”

-

Edward ed Esther sentirono distintamente il rumore di uno sparo provenire da una delle cappelle dietro l’abside della chiesa.

“Cos’è stato?” fece la ragazza, spaventata.

“Al!” esclamò immediatamente Edward, correndo verso la direzione del suono, che sembrava provenire da una porta non distante dall’altare. La porta era chiusa ma il ragazzo sfondò il legno con un calcio e si precipitò nella cappella adiacente, entrando nella stanza dalla parte opposta alla porta da cui era entrato Alphonse. Esther lo seguì a ruota.

“Dietrich!” esclamò la ragazza, correndo verso il giovane che dava loro le spalle.

Edward invece spalancò gli occhi nel vedere il corpo di Al, supino a terra, con l’elmo che era saltato dalla parte opposta della stanza, ai piedi dello stesso Edward. Sorella Heinkel aveva ancora la pistola dalla canna fumante in mano. La rivolse contro Edward e con la mano libera fece un gesto verso Esther e Dietrich, che erano stretti in un abbraccio.

“Esther, Dietrich, andatevene! Di questo eretico mi occuperò io.”

Non si accorse che, alle sue spalle, il corpo di Al si era rialzato da terra.

“Che spavento che mi sono preso” esclamò l’armatura priva di elmo.

Heinkel si voltò e rimase senza parole: l’armatura era vuota, dentro non c’era nessuno! Eppure parlava e si muoveva come se niente fosse.

“Tu sei…” cominciò Dietrich, ma fu interrotto dal grido terrorizzato di Esther alla vista innaturale che le si presentava davanti.

Approfittando del caos generale, Edward raccolse da terra l’elmo dell’armatura e, stringendo saldamente il pennacchio, lo fece roteare e lo lanciò con forza sulla testa della donna con la pistola, che cadde a terra priva di sensi.

“Strike!” esultò Edward.

“La mia testa!” esclamò Al con tono offeso, raccogliendo al volo l’elmo che era stato lanciato in aria.

Con un tonfo, Esther venne meno e scivolò a terra. Dietrich raccolse il corpo della ragazza e, senza degnare i due ragazzi di un’altra occhiata, corse fuori dalla porta dalla quale Alphonse era entrato.

“Che guaio…” sospirò Al, rimettendosi a posto l’elmo. “Cosa facciamo, fratellone?”

Ed scavalcò la donna sdraiata a terra, mettendosi di fianco ad Alphonse di fronte alla porta socchiusa.

“Direi che non abbiamo molta scelta”.

I due fratelli imboccarono nuovamente il corridoio e lo percorsero alla cieca finché, con un bagliore rossastro, una porta non apparve dal nulla alla loro sinistra. Edward sorrise.

“Un invito ad entrare…” rise, spalancando la porta, che dava su di una scalinata che scendeva sottoterra. La scalinata si fermava davanti ad un’altra porta, che dava su di un’immensa cripta sotterranea, il cui soffitto era sostenuto da quattro file di colonne. In fondo alla stanza c’era un palco rialzato dove stavano padre Anderson e la suora coi capelli neri e gli occhiali. Il prete sogghignò e con l’imposizione delle mani richiuse la porta dalla quale i due ragazzi erano entrati: il muro tornò liscio come se non ci fosse mai stato un ingresso. Edward non si fece sfuggire il bagliore della pietra che l’uomo portava al dito.

“Vi è stato offerto alloggio e ospitalità, la possibilità di abbracciare la nostra chiesa e lasciarvi alle spalle i vostri peccati” dichiarò. “E voi come avete ripagato tutto ciò? Mentendo e ingannando, come si addice a voi luridi vermi, cani dell’esercito”.

“Senti da che pulpito!” replicò Ed. “Non stai facendo la stessa cosa? Non stai ingannando la popolazione di Istvàn?! I tuoi miracoli non sono altro che trasmutazioni alchemiche!”

Anderson digrignò i denti, furioso.

“Il mio potere deriva da Dio Onnipotente! Nessun alchimista potrebbe fare quello che è stato concesso a me! La vostra arte è sottomessa alla Legge dello Scambio Equivalente, non è così?”

“D’accordo, questo te lo concedo, ma io ho un’altra teoria.” Edward indicò l’anello che l’uomo portava al dito. “C’è un modo per aggirare questa Legge, anche se fino ad oggi è rimasta una leggenda: la Pietra Filosofale. È quell’anello, non è così?” Gli occhi di Edward brillavano di meraviglia. “Finalmente…”

Inaspettatamente, Anderson esplose in una risata maniacale.

“Anche se fosse come dici tu, questo anello è un dono dell’Emissario di Dio, ed è attraverso quest’oggetto sacro che riesco a compiere la Sua volontà”. Con un gesto dell’uomo, il pavimento della sala si tramutò in sabbia, dopodiché Anderson si lasciò cadere dal palco, davanti ai due alchimisti. Impugnava due corte spade piatte che a un esame più attento si rivelarono baionette. “Il mio nome è Alexander Anderson, portavoce del Verbo di Dio, ex-cavaliere dell’esercito del Re di Aerugo, e oggi sarò il vostro giustiziere. Che Dio abbia misericordia di voi. Cenere alla cenere. Polvere alla polvere. Noi, che siamo solo polvere, torneremo alla polvere”. Mentre recitava queste parole come un mantra, aveva spostato le spade a formare una croce davanti a se. “Amen” concluse, e si lanciò contro Edward, che fece appena in tempo ad abbassarsi per evitare le lame che altrimenti avrebbero rimosso in modo netto e pulito la sua testa dal collo, ma che si limitarono a tagliare appena una ciocca di capelli del ragazzo.

“Wow, d’accordo!” esclamò Edward. “Un avversario difficile da affrontare a mani nude” commentò sardonico.

Il ragazzo batté i palmi delle mani tra loro e li posò a terra. Senza servirsi di alcun cerchio alchemico, si sprigionarono lampi bluastri di energia dalla sabbia, dai quali Ed estrasse una lunga lancia che usò per respingere l’attacco successivo del prete. Anderson era esterrefatto: non aveva mai visto nessuno compiere trasmutazioni alchemiche semplicemente battendo le mani, ma non si lasciò turbare da questa rivelazione. Con un lampo di luce rossa, una delle sue spade si trasformò in un vortice di metallo acuminato che si diresse verso il ragazzo, ma fu bloccato da un muro di pietra che si formò a metà strada. Anderson si voltò e vide che il secondo alchimista, il ragazzo in armatura, era riuscito a disegnare un cerchio alchemico sulla pietra di una delle colonne. Con rabbia, Anderson lasciò andare l’impugnatura di quella che ormai era un’aberrazione di metallo ed estrasse una nuova spada da sotto il proprio cappotto, lanciandosi questa volta contro Alphonse.

“Non ci provare...” fece Edward, correndo dietro all’uomo. Il suo obiettivo era quello di farlo cadere utilizzando il manico della propria lancia. Anderson però sembrava aver previsto questa mossa, perché con un’abile movimento taglio in tre pezzi l’arma trasmutata. Edward rimase basito a fissare l’inutile pezzo di metallo che gli era rimasto tra le mani.

“Non sei tu che possiedi un’arma prodigiosa, Alchimista di Stato!” sputò Anderson con disprezzo, calando entrambe le spade su Edward con un movimento a forbice.

“Fratellone!” gridò Alphonse, allarmato.

Ci fu un clangore metallico che risuonò sinistro nella cripta, e ancora una volta Anderson sussultò, stupito: Edward aveva fermato le spade semplicemente interponendo il proprio braccio destro. La luce rossastra di cui si illuminò l’anello fu l’unico avvertimento prima che diverse picche di vetro spuntassero dalla sabbia, Edward arretrò di scatto, ma una di esse riuscì a dilaniare la stoffa sulla gamba sinistra. Tuttavia, non una sola goccia di sangue fu versata.

“Il tuo braccio, la tua gamba…” Anderson fissò il ragazzo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

“Osserva attentamente, Anderson...” Ed si afferrò il cappotto stracciato e tirò per lacerarlo completamente: il braccio destro del ragazzo, così come la sua gamba sinistra, non era di carne ed ossa, bensì completamente di metallo. “Questo è ciò che succede quando si sconfina in un terreno sacro dove gli uomini non sono ammessi, il corpo di chi ha tentato una trasmutazione umana.” Lasciò cadere il cappotto. “Questo è il corpo di un peccatore. Attento, Anderson, che a giocare a fare Dio potresti ritrovarti come me” concluse il ragazzo.

“Una protesi meccanica, automail” mormorò Anderson. “Tu… hai osato violare il più proibito dei tabù dell’alchimia! E per punizione ti sono stati sottratti due arti!” Edward ricambiò lo sguardo di Anderson con determinazione. “Per questo motivo ti hanno affibbiato quell’appellativo” proseguì l’uomo, guardando il ragazzo con disprezzo. “Edward Elric, l’Alchimista d’Acciaio!”

Il silenzio che seguì fu interrotto dal suono di un’esplosione, e il muro dietro il quale stava la scalinata dalla quale erano scesi i ragazzi venne ridotto in polvere, lasciando entrare nella cripta un piccolo manipolo di preti armati di fucili e pistole, guidato da sorella Heinkel.

“Padre Anderson!” chiamò la donna, vedendo l’uomo armato e le condizioni del campo di battaglia.

L’uomo si ritirò velocemente sulla piattaforma sopraelevata. Passò accanto alla suora coi capelli neri e gli occhiali, che impugnava una katana ed era in posiziona, pronta per lanciarsi su Ed e Al. I preti accerchiarono i ragazzi formando un semicerchio tra loro e l’uscita. Anderson ghignò, soddisfatto.

“Cenere alla cenere” commentò, prima di urlare: “Fuoco!”

Una fitta sventagliata di colpi partì in direzione dei ragazzi.


	3. Il Corpo di Un Peccatore

## Capitolo 3 - Il corpo di un peccatore

 _Rabbia, stupore, la parte, l'attore._  
_Dottore, che sintomi ha la felicità?_  
_Evoluzione, il cielo in prigione,_  
_questa non è un'esercitazione ._  
**Lorenzo ‘Jovanotti’ Cherubini - ‘Mi Fido Di Te”**

Onestamente, Edward e Alphonse non erano del tutto sicuri di ciò che era appena accaduto: la schiera di preti armati che si era frapposta tra loro e l’ingresso era a terra, debilitata da diverse ferite, prevalentemente alle gambe, dove una raffica di proiettili li aveva colpiti.

“Co-cosa vuol dire questo?” fece Anderson, esterrefatto.

Si voltò nella direzione dalla quale erano stati esplosi i colpi e incrociò lo sguardo con la suora con gli occhiali: questa ora impugnava una gigantesca gatling, comparsa chissà da dove. La sollevò e la sbatté in faccia all’uomo, tramortendolo. La giovane donna saltò giù dalla piattaforma rialzata e si diresse a grandi passi verso i due ragazzi.

“Insomma!” sbottò, strappandosi il velo dalla testa e lanciandolo a terra. “Non vi chiedo molto, ma un po’ di discrezione?!” Si tolse gli occhiali e li buttò a far compagnia al velo. “Per colpa vostra ho dovuto bruciare la mia copertura, due mesi interi di lavoro…”

“Ciao, Oriel…” fece Al, con aria mortificata.

Tolti velo e occhiali, la ragazza prese dalla tasca un nastro rosso e se lo legò in testa con un fiocco, i brillanti occhi scuri con una curiosa sfumatura violetta che scrutavano tutt’intorno.

“Tu non sei Yumiko!” esclamò sorella Heinkel, ferita e a terra, guardando la scena con aria confusa.

“Scusa, Heinkel” fece la ragazza, con aria dispiaciuta. “La vera Yumiko Takagi non ha mai lasciato Aerugo.”

“Ma allora tu chi diavolo sei?!”

“Oriel Eckhart, l’Alchimista Danzante” si presentò la ragazza, non senza una punta d’orgoglio nella voce.

“Un’altra Alchimista di Stato…” la voce di Anderson, colma d’ira, rimbombò nella cripta.

“Scheiße, credevo di averlo steso!” esclamò la ragazza, voltandosi.

“Maledetti vermi, falsi, subdoli. Dio non perdonerà la vostra insolenza, serpenti dalla lingua avvelenata!” ringhiò l’uomo, tenendosi il naso rotto e sanguinante mentre si alzava. Con un lampo della Pietra, le ferite sparirono dal suo volto e l’uomo fu di nuovo in piedi pronto a combattere. “Tutti gli Alchimisti di Stato devono morire!” gridò. Afferrò una manciata di sabbia e la trasmutò in una baionetta, che scagliò verso i tre ragazzi.

Edward batté immediatamente le mani e creò con la sabbia un muro per proteggere sé stesso, suo fratello e la ragazza. Anderson prese un’altra manciata di sabbia, la tramutò di nuovo in una baionetta e scagliò anche quella contro il muro di sabbia, tentando di attraversarlo, e continuò a farlo, crivellando il riparo dei tre alchimisti.

“Non ci posso credere che ti facevi passare per una suora!” esclamò Edward. “Avresti almeno potuto dircelo quando ci hai inviato quel telegramma!”

“Un telegramma ha un numero limitato di parole, Ed! Sprecarle per darti un’informazione inutile sarebbe stato da stupidi.” replicò la ragazza, strappandosi la manica dell’abito, sotto alla quale portava, intorno all’avambraccio, un complesso bracciale argentato con sezioni circolari rotanti. “Ho già avuto abbastanza difficoltà a fartelo arrivare, visto che giri il Paese come un forsennato, ringrazia che ti ho fornito una pista interessante, almeno!” Con una capriola, la ragazza uscì allo scoperto e si portò in ginocchio rivolta verso Anderson: gli anelli del bracciale si erano incastrati per formare un cerchio alchemico, che si illuminò con lampi bluastri e permise alla ragazza di trasmutare un cannone dal pavimento, che sparò verso il palco rialzato, distruggendolo. “Suggerisco la ritirata!” esclamò poi la ragazza rialzandosi in piedi.

“Sono d’accordo” esclamarono in coro i due fratelli, alzandosi in piedi a loro volta e dirigendosi verso l’apertura nel muro.

“Non così facilmente!” Sorella Heinkel e alcuni uomini erano riusciti a rialzarsi in piedi e a posizionarsi davanti all’unica uscita. Tuttavia, i tre ragazzi corsero verso una delle pareti laterali, lasciando i preti di stucco. Edward batté le mani e le posò sul muro per trasmutare istantaneamente un portone con batacchi a forma di teschio di animale, che aprì su di un corridoio dentro il quale i tre si catapultarono, scomparendo nel labirinto di corridoi sotterranei.

-

Il sole era tramontato da poco su Istvàn quando i tre riuscirono finalmente a nascondersi dagli occhi dei cittadini curiosi e dai preti armati che li stavano cercando: il vicolo in cui si erano rifugiati era stato mimetizzato da muri creati con l’alchimia e finalmente i tre ragazzi poterono riposarsi.

Oriel arrangiò i cerchi del suo bracciale in modo diverso, prima di posare la mano sull’abito nero, sporco e strappato, e trasmutarlo in un paio di pantaloni e una camicia senza maniche che le garantivano una maggiore libertà di movimento. Al alzò un pollice in segno di approvazione.

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” domandò poi il ragazzino nell’armatura.

“Aspettiamo l’alba, poi cerchiamo di metterci in contatto con le truppe stanziate a Istvàn” disse Edward. “Tra la Pietra Filosofale e quel manipolo di soldati, non possiamo permetterci di affrontarli di nuovo.”

“Assolutamente no” lo interruppe Oriel con tono categorico. Edward le scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Coinvolgere l’esercito in questo momento è una pessima idea” spiegò la ragazza. “L’ostilità dei militari ha già indisposto i civili, rischiamo di fomentare scontri inutili!”

Edward borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma non ribatté.

“Perché sei stata mandata a Istvàn e sotto copertura per di più?” chiese invece.

“Il Colonnello voleva sapere chi c’era alla guida di questa città e se costituiva un pericolo” raccontò Oriel. “Stiamo parlando di un culto religioso, e visto il pessimo precedente con Ishbal, Amestris non vuole avere problemi. Anderson sembrava una persona normale, all’inizio, nonostante il suo odio per i militari. Poi, quattro settimane fa, ha ricevuto quell’anello, da un ‘Emissario di Dio’ ha detto, ed ha cominciato a compiere miracoli…”

“Ed è allora che hai pensato di inviarci il telegramma” concluse Al, ma la ragazza scosse la testa.

“No, per quello ho voluto aspettare. Avete visto la dimostrazione stamattina: questa è la terza volta che Anderson riporta qualcuno in vita…”

“Hai incontrato gli altri due?” domandò Ed, con improvviso interesse.

Oriel annuì.

“Brevemente e di sfuggita: dopo essere tornati in vita, i redivivi vengono accompagnati in una stanza preparata per loro, e qui ricevono la visita dell’Emissario. Questo ordina loro di ritirarsi in preghiera per tre giorni e tre notti, dopodiché essi devono recarsi in pellegrinaggio presso una città sacra di Aerugo finché la loro anima non sarà guarita... ma nessuno di loro è ancora tornato. Capisci che non mi fido dell’arrosto, ma...”

“Non ti fidi di cosa?”

“Dell’arrosto. Voglio dire, non ho avuto la possibilità di investigare più a fondo. La cosa che non mi torna è che, quando Anderson riporta in vita qualcuno, il potere dell’anello non si attiva: non c’è nessuna trasmutazione, solo quel fumo strano…”

“È una messinscena, come pensavo… Ma come ci riesce?”

“Però, Edward…” cominciò Oriel, dondolandosi sui tacchi, incerta. “Non sono per niente convinta che il padre sia colui che orchestra questa messinscena: la sua fede lo rende cieco. Se riuscissimo a fargli vedere la verità, potremmo evitare inutili…”

La ragazza fu interrotta dalla voce di Anderson: proveniva da numerosi altoparlanti disseminati per la città ed era udibile probabilmente anche a qualche chilometro di distanza dal centro abitato.

“Cittadini, oggi tre militari infedeli hanno attentato alla mia vita. Sono ancora in città e sono molto pericolosi, perciò, fino al loro arresto e confinamento, vi chiedo di non lasciare le vostre case per nessun motivo.” L’annuncio proseguiva con la descrizione dei tre alchimisti.

“Dicevi?” fece Edward, sarcasticamente. La ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Quel maledetto occhialuto sa benissimo che in questo modo i suoi fedeli non ci penseranno due volte prima di venire a cercarci per un bel linciaggio” proseguì Ed tra i denti. “Voi due andate a nascondervi, ho un piano” aggiunse poi, con un sorriso furbo.

Oriel guardò Al, poi alzò le spalle con un sospiro.

“Fai come ti pare, ti verremo a salvare quando sarai nella merda”.

“Grazie per la fiducia” borbottò il ragazzo.

I tre si divisero. Nessuno di loro si accorse che due figure umane, una donna e un uomo in apparenza piuttosto grasso, li stavano spiando, appollaiati su una struttura di ferro che collegava due palazzi.

Quando arrivarono i cittadini di Istvàn, armati di scope, vanghe, padelle e picconi, trovarono Edward e Alphonse in piedi in mezzo a un crocevia ad aspettarli.

“Ascoltatemi: i miracoli che fa quell’uomo non sono nient’altro che alchimia!” annunciò Ed, cercando di risolvere la situazione in maniera diplomatica.

“Bugiardo!” gridò una voce. La folla si aprì per far passare Esther. “Gli alchimisti sono dei miscredenti che cercano di innalzarsi al di sopra di Dio, ma sono destinati a cadere!”

“Queste sono parole tue o di padre Anderson?” le chiese Ed.

“Le mie parole dicono solo la verità: nessun alchimista sarà mai in grado di eguagliare il potere di Dio. Lo dimostra il fatto che il mio Dietrich è tornato a me.”

“E magari ti ha anche detto che tra poco dovrà lasciarti per compiere un lungo pellegrinaggio, non è vero?” insistette. “Esther, sei davvero sicura che quello sia il tuo fidanzato?”

La risposta della ragazza fu coperta dal chiasso degli abitanti, che avevano ripreso ad agitare le armi improvvisate verso i fratelli Elric, ma a Edward non sfuggì il suo sguardo confuso. Riuscì a malapena a scorgere Esther che si voltava e si allontanava di corsa, quando improvvisamente il terreno cominciò a tremare. Una gigantesca statua, apparentemente formata da alberi e arbusti intrecciati, camminava a passi pesanti verso i due alchimisti. Edward spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo. Trasmutare materia organica era molto difficile, molto dispendioso e molto pericoloso. Ed non fece in tempo a gridare un avvertimento, né a reagire: una gigantesca mano chiusa a pugno si abbatté sull’armatura di Al, riducendola a un cumulo di rottami, mentre la seconda mano afferrava il ragazzo e lo imprigionava nel suo gigantesco pugno. La folla acclamò la miracolosa apparizione, mentre la statua riportava Edward verso la chiesa.

-

Esther tornò nella sua stanza, apparentemente tranquilla ma in verità molto turbata: non riusciva a togliersi le parole di Edward dalla testa. Già quella mattina, nei pochi momenti che aveva potuto passare insieme a Dietrich prima che Anderson lo accompagnasse nella stanza dove avrebbe trascorso i tre giorni in preghiera, aveva notato qualcosa di strano nel comportamento del suo ragazzo, in particolare nel modo in cui la guardava. Tutti dettagli che erano stati trascurati nell’euforia del momento, ma che il calare della notte e i recenti inquietanti avvenimenti, l’attacco dei due alchimisti a Padre Anderson, il tradimento di Yumiko, avevano in qualche modo messo in luce. Con un lungo sospiro, Esther chiuse le mani a pugno, aggiustò il proprio vestito e aprì la cassapanca di legno che teneva ai piedi nel letto.

Pochi minuti dopo, la ragazza camminava lungo il corridoio di pietra che andava verso la stanza dove Dietrich avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in preghiera. Esther aprì cautamente la porticina di legno e sbirciò dentro: sembrava deserta.

“Esther?” Non lo era. Esther si voltò, i nervi a fior di pelle. Forse se l’era immaginato, ma per un attimo le era sembrato di vedere con la coda dell’occhio alcune scintille rosse prima di mettere a fuoco la figura snella del suo fidanzato. “Non dovresti essere qui” le disse lui con un sorriso dolce, simile a quello che lei ricordava. Lo stesso sorriso che aveva quando lei tornava a casa con ferite di cui non voleva parlare, o quando le preparava i panini con il burro d’arachidi che lei tanto amava. Simile, ma dolorosamente diverso.

“Dietrich” cominciò lei, cercando di tenere la voce ferma. “Ti ricordi come ci siamo incontrati?”

Silenzio, un silenzio troppo teso perché fosse tranquillo.

“Perché mi fai una domanda del genere?” rise lui con leggerezza, ma senza rispondere.

Esther deglutì: nel migliore dei casi ci avrebbe solo fatto una figuraccia, e non voleva nemmeno pensare al peggiore.

“Ero solo una ragazzina della resistenza, senza genitori, senza speranze, senza futuro” raccontò. “Un’arma mossa da un odio verso persone che nemmeno conoscevo. E quando hanno bruciato la mia casa, tu mi hai accolto, anche se ero tua nemica, anche se non sapevi nulla di me, anche se…” Esther ringraziò la penombra in cui la cappella era immersa, e sperò che le lacrime che le rigavano il viso sembrassero di dolore, e non di rabbia. “E mi hai promesso che saresti sempre stato dalla mia parte”.

Mentre parlava, Dietrich non aveva smesso di guardarla, sul volto un’espressione fredda, vagamente persa, quasi che non capisse ciò che lei stava dicendo. Poi quell’espressione che non apparteneva a Dietrich si trasformò nel solito sorriso del ragazzo, quello che lei amava tanto e che era riuscita a immortalare in una fotografia che teneva sul comodino accanto al letto.

“Vale ancora, Esther. Quella promessa varrà per sempre” le disse, asciugandole con una mano fredda le lacrime dal viso.

Esther singhiozzò, ma non per la commozione: lentamente, sollevò l’unica arma che possedeva, una balestra che le aveva dato Sorella Heinkel per una qualunque emergenza e che fino a quel giorno aveva tenuto nascosta nella sua stanza, e la puntò verso Dietrich.

“Chi sei?” domandò, con la voce spezzata. Dietrich s’immobilizzò. “Chi sei veramente? Io e Dietrich ci siamo incontrati in tempi di pace, quello che ti ho raccontato non è mai successo. E nessuno, nemmeno Dietrich sapeva che un tempo ero nella Resistenza di Aerugo.”

La mano di Dietrich, che ancora sfiorava la guancia di lei, gli ricadde lentamente lungo il fianco. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, le spalle curve.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo farti soffrire” cominciò. “La mia memoria non è ancora completamente a fuoco da quando sono tornato” mormorò, la testa incassata tra le spalle. “Per questo ho cercato di evitarti...” Sollevò appena lo sguardo per incontrare quello della ragazza. “Sono io che non so chi sei: io... non mi ricordo di te.” Per Esther fu come essere colpita da una stilettata al cuore. “Mi dici che eri la mia ragazza, ma io non me lo ricordo” proseguì Dietrich, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. “Non ricordo i momenti che abbiamo passato insieme, non ricordo nulla di te...” Chiuse gli occhi e strinse forte le palpebre. “Non ricordo cosa significava amarti.”

La balestra nella mano di Esther tremava. Non sapeva più cosa pensare. Quando il ragazzo mosse un passo incerto verso di lei, Esther si trovò a indietreggiare.

“Tu non mi credi” constato lui con un’espressione così triste da spezzare il cuore.

Esther scosse la testa.

“Voglio crederti, voglio disperatamente crederti, Dietrich, ma…”

“Ho capito” la interruppe lui, posandole un dito sulle sue labbra. “Allora lascia che te lo dimostri. Vieni con me”.

-

Anderson si svegliò da un sonno agitato popolato da un enorme serpente rosso avviluppato intorno a un albero carico di frutti d’oro. Il serpente inarcò la schiena e gli soffiò contro, i denti scoperti. Aperti gli occhi si trovò davanti una donna mora molto affascinante che indossava un abito bianco che la copriva dalla gola ai piedi.

“Emissario divino!” esclamò Anderson alzandosi dal letto e inginocchiandosi davanti alla donna. “Quale novella?”

Le labbra rosse dell’emissario si curvarono in un sorriso dolce, ma gli occhi viola erano stretti in due fessure. Quando Anderson alzò di nuovo la testa, la donna era scomparsa.

-

Dietrich aprì la porta della stanza buia, illuminandone appena i muri con la luce della candela che teneva in mano. Esther lo seguì, la balestra ancora in mano, seppur non puntata verso il ragazzo. Qualcosa si mosse in fondo alla stanza con un fruscio, e la ragazza si fermò. Con nonchalance, Dietrich scivolò alle sue spalle, frapponendosi tra la ragazza e la porta.

“Cosa stai facendo?” fece lei, stringendo la presa sulla propria arma.

Dietrich tirò un lungo sospiro, grattandosi la nuca con la mano che non reggeva la candela.

“Io l’avevo detto che era una pessima idea” commentò con un tono seccato. “Ma no! Quella puttana era tipo: ‘Nooo, dobbiamo abbuonarci la ragazza!’ Fanculo la ragazza, dico io!”

Esther fissò il ragazzo, confusa.

“Non capisco… di cosa stai parlando? Avevi detto che mi avresti mostrato una prova…”

Il ragazzo le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Tutte bugie” le sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio, prima di scostarsi, sorridendole. Esther si accorse troppo tardi che con quel movimento lui le aveva sottratto la balestra.

“Tu non sei Dietrich…”

Il ragazzo alzò le braccia al cielo, lanciando la balestra sul pavimento dietro di lui, che si ruppe in mille frammenti.

“Che brava! Hai indovinato! Abbiamo una vincitrice!” esclamò con un sorriso idiota sul volto, poi ruotò il busto e mandò la ragazza a terra con un potente calcio laterale.

Esther andò a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete della stanza. Il fruscio di poco prima si ripeté, pericolosamente vicino. Il ragazzo che non era Dietrich camminò verso il fondo della stanza, e la fioca luce della candela andò a illuminare una sagoma tozza e sgraziata: era un uomo calvo e grasso.

“Hai fame, Gluttony?” sogghignò il ragazzo. “Ma certo che sì, tu hai sempre fame... Ti ho portato uno spuntino.”

“Davvero posso mangiarla?” chiese l’uomo grasso. Guardò Esther con occhi vuoti ma pieni di bramosia, la saliva che gli colava dalla bocca.

Il volto del ragazzo che non era Dietrich si deformò in un ghigno malvagio, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta della stanza e l’apriva.

“Non lasciarne nemmeno un brandello.”

Esther scattò in piedi, ignorando il dolore causatole dal calcio, e corse verso la porta, ma il ragazzo se l’era già chiusa alle spalle. Un rumore metallico indicò che l’aveva bloccata.

“Comunque devo ammettere che mi piacciono le ragazze piene di grinta come te, Esther” disse il ragazzo, la voce attutita. “Se fossi stata appena un po’più stupida, ti avrei lasciato in vita.”

Esther si voltò a fronteggiare l’uomo grasso di nome Gluttony, che stava avanzando lentamente verso di lei.

“Carne... tenera...” mormorò quello, mostrandole i denti, un sorriso disumano sul volto.

La ragazza urlò terrorizzata, mentre l’uomo le si avventava contro. Proprio in quel momento, il soffitto crollò, e un grosso frammento di pietra colpì Gluttony sulla testa calva, tramortendolo.

Alphonse Elric tese una mano a Esther.

“Qui è pericoloso” disse tranquillamente, come se cadere dal soffitto sopra un uomo mostruoso fosse cosa di tutti i giorni. “Andiamo.”

Dopo un attimo di esitazione Esther afferrò la mano di Alphonse.

-

Dietrich camminava fischiettando per i corridoi della chiesa, quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi dietro l’angolo successivo.

Padre Anderson svoltò l’angolo, incrociando brevemente un anonimo chierico con i capelli chiari a cui non prestò la minima attenzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oriel Eckhart NON è un personaggio originale, ma la sua identità e nome "canon" sono solo suggeriti e tenuti, per ora, all'oscuro dei lettori volontariamente, quindi il suo personaggio non apparirà nei tag. Per ora.


	4. La Città Dell'Eresia

##  Capitolo 4 - La Città dell’Eresia

 _Non nominare il nome di Dio,_  
non nominarlo invano.  
Con un coltello piantato nel fianco  
gridai la mia pena e il suo nome:  
ma forse era stanco, forse troppo occupato  
e non ascoltò il mio dolore,  
ma forse era stanco, forse troppo lontano  
davvero, lo nominai invano.  
**Fabrizio De André - ‘Il Testamento Di Tito’**

Alcune ore prima…

“Bugiardo!” gridò una voce. La folla si aprì per far passare Esther. “Gli alchimisti sono dei miscredenti che cercano di innalzarsi al di sopra di Dio, ma sono destinati a cadere!”

“Queste sono parole tue o di padre Anderson?” le chiese Edward.

“Le mie parole dicono solo la verità: nessun alchimista sarà mai in grado di eguagliare il potere di Dio. Lo dimostra il fatto che il mio Dietrich è tornato a me.”

Dal tetto di un palazzo proprio sopra il crocevia, Oriel e Alphonse osservavano Edward, con al suo fianco una perfetta ma taciturna riproduzione dell’armatura di Al, confrontarsi con i cittadini di Istvàn.

“Non mi ero aspettata l’arrivo di Esther” bisbigliò Oriel. In quel momento, la discrezione era fondamentale.

“Nemmeno io. Comunque sta andando tutto secondo i piani, no?” rispose Alphonse, sempre sottovoce.

Proprio in quel momento, la terra prese a tremare e comparve la statua di alberi semoventi.

Oriel scoccò ad Alphonse uno sguardo truce.

“Ti prego, la prossima volta non dire nulla...”

Se avesse potuto farlo, l’armatura sarebbe arrossita.

“Ma quella non può essere alchimia… È forse Magia?” disse Al, per cambiare discorso, indicando la statua-pianta. “Ho sentito che alcuni Viaggiatori possono usarla.”

Oriel scosse la testa, e Al si accorse che sul volto della ragazza si era dipinto un sorriso entusiasta.

“Quella è alchimia organica. È il motivo per cui sono voluta venire a Istvàn in primo luogo.”

“Alchimia organica? Ma certo…” mormorò Alphonse. “Come quella che si usa per compiere trasmutazioni umane…”

“E a proposito di trasmutazione umana,” fece Oriel lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco al ragazzo in armatura. “Quello che Edward ha detto prima è vero?”

Alphonse non seppe come ribattere. “Mh.” Si limitò a dire con un piccolo movimento della testa. Oriel fissò l’amico per qualche secondo.

Proprio in quel momento, la statua/pianta distrusse il falso Al con un semplice gesto, e Alphonse non poté fare a meno di sussultare. L’altra mano afferrò Ed.

“Ah, fratellone!” esclamò Alphonse, preoccupato, mentre la statua-pianta portava via il ragazzo. “Dobbiamo aiutarlo!”

“Immagino che dovremo dividerci…” Oriel si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. “Questo non lo avevo previsto…”

La folla si disperse. Oriel e Alphonse attesero ancora qualche minuto per essere certi che nessuno potesse vederli. Quando si alzarono, con l’intenzione di scendere dal tetto, però, una figura apparve nella piazza ormai deserta, costringendoli ad accucciarsi di nuovo: era Padre Anderson. L’uomo esaminò da vicino la copia distrutta dell’armatura di Al e, apparentemente soddisfatto, lasciò la piazza in silenzio. Quando il prete si fu allontanato, Oriel si alzò finalmente in piedi.

“Abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile” disse la ragazza. “E dobbiamo liberare Edward. Potremmo unire le due cose…”

“E come?”

Oriel sorrise maliziosamente.

“Ho una mezza idea…”

-

Ora

“Credevo ti avessero… ti avessero…” Esther non riuscì a completare la frase, mentre correva con Alphonse fuori dall’edificio.

“Era quello che volevamo che tutti credessero” rispose Al senza fermarsi. “Quella che la statua ha distrutto non era altro che una mia copia creata con l’alchimia da Ed. In questo modo sono stato libero di agire tutta la notte. Ti faccio vedere il risultato.”

Lui ed Esther si arrampicarono sulla torre del campanile, dove Al aveva posizionato un altoparlante ricavato dalla campana. Lo collegò ad alcuni fili che gli aveva procurato Oriel, quindi lo accese.

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare con me?” La voce di Edward, amplificata dalla campana, risuonò per tutta la città.

“Ma questo è tuo fratello!” esclamò Esther.

“Farti semplicemente scomparire adesso susciterebbe il dubbio nella gente di Istvàn: sono ancora acerbi, deboli, ignoranti, hanno bisogno di qualcosa che infiammi la loro fede. Solo così potranno essere salvati.”

“E questo… è Padre Anderson!” riconobbe Esther.

“Questo altoparlante è collegato con la cella in cui è rinchiuso il fratellone” spiegò Alphonse.

-

Edward era stato rinchiuso in una cella e gli avevano incatenato entrambe le mani sopra la testa, in modo che non potesse né muoversi, né usare l’alchimia.

“Si può sapere perché ce l’hai così tanto con i militari?” chiese Edward, fissando il prete negli occhi.

L’uomo, completamente all’oscuro del fatto che tutta la città lo stesse ascoltando, gli scoccò un’occhiata gelida.

“Voi bastardi, specialmente gli alchimisti di stato, sottraete alla Chiesa preziosi servitori. Questi idioti vi seguono, strabiliati dalle vostre capacità sovrumane: una mente semplice potrebbe cominciare a pensare che il potere di un alchimista è simile a quello di Dio. E voi, con la promessa del vile denaro, comprate la fede del prossimo. Pugnale e veleno, trenta denari e una rozza fune!” Nei suoi occhi passò un lampo di rabbia. “Dichiarate di essere al servizio della popolazione, mentre in realtà esercitate solamente potere e violenza. Pensi che non lo sappia? È solo grazie a me che la gente di Istvàn non è stata ancora ridotta come gli infedeli di Ishbal.”

Edward strinse gli occhi.

“Sei a favore delle politiche contro Ishbal?”

“La violenza contro un popolo non è mai giustificata, ma l’arroganza degli Ishbaliani di dare un nome a Dio è stata giustamente punita” replicò l’uomo. “Se quel popolo ha sofferto, è anche per Suo volere.”

“Tutto questo non ti sembra un poco ipocrita?  Ti lamenti del potere dell’esercito, però ti sei auto-proclamato leader e guida di questa gente e pretendi di controllarli attraverso la tua religione!”

“Ti sbagli!” esclamò Anderson, alzando il tono della voce e torreggiando minacciosamente sul ragazzo. “Questo ruolo, questo potere, mi sono stati legittimamente assegnati da un Emissario di Dio!”

“Un Emissario di Dio, eh?” mormorò Ed, abbassando il braccio per afferrare un pezzo di pane dal vassoio che gli avevano portato per colazione. “Interessante… Sei assolutamente certo che non si tratti di un impostore?” chiese, addentando la pagnotta.

Anderson non si fece turbare da questa domanda.

“Non negherò di averci pensato, soprattutto all’inizio, quando ero pieno di dubbi: perché ero stato scelto io, perché l’Emissario mi aveva mandato proprio in una cittadina insignificante come Istvàn, perché il potere che mi aveva donato si manifestava solo attraverso questo anello?” disse, sollevando la mano, al cui dito brillava l’anello con incastonata la pietra rossa. “Ma le vie del Signore sono infinite, e finché la gente di Istvàn penserà di avere un Dio onnipotente che resuscita i morti e che veglia su di loro, non sarà spaventata da nulla se non dall’agonia eterna della loro anima immortale, e io potrò mostrare loro la via per la salvezza. Perché la salvezza è nell’unico, vero Dio, e…” Padre Anderson ammutolì: finalmente si era accorto che Edward era libero dalle catene e stava sbocconcellando la sua colazione. “Ma che…”

“Perché ti sei fermato? Stava diventando interessante!” esclamò il ragazzo. “E credo proprio che lo pensino anche tutte le persone che hai definito ‘deboli’ e ‘ignoranti’ e che vivono in una, a detta tua, ‘cittadina insignificante’…”

Con un sorriso furbo, Ed si fece da parte per mostrare all’uomo il buco nel muro dentro al quale era appoggiato il microfono collegato alla campana-altoparlante, che aveva tenuto nascosto per tutto il tempo standoci seduto davanti.

Anderson ringhiò, mentre trasmutava dalla polvere del pavimento delle baionette, con le quali attaccò Edward. Con una di esse tranciò il cavo del microfono, ma ormai era troppo tardi: tutti gli abitanti di Istvàn avevano udito le sue parole. Edward si scansò per evitare le baionette del prete, poi batté le mani e trasmutò il suo braccio automail in una lama, con la quale parò il secondo attacco di Padre Anderson. I due si scambiarono diversi colpi senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a prevalere. Il prete, però, era molto più anziano dell’alchimista, e dopo alcuni minuti di confronto, vedendosi in difficoltà, non poté fare altro che darsi alla fuga. Passò accanto a sorella Heinkel e ad altri religiosi, confusi e spaventati, ma li ignorò e corse fuori dalla chiesa. Giunto sul sagrato, fu costretto a fermarsi: tutta Istvàn si accalcava davanti all’edificio agitando i pugni e gridando. In mezzo alla folla c’era anche Oriel, di nuovo in abito da suora e con i grandi occhiali tondi.

“Padre Anderson, pensate davvero ciò che avete detto dei vostri cari fedeli?” gridò in tono accorato. Era tornata a interpretare il ruolo di sorella Yumiko. “Come potete essere così crudele?”

La folla gridò e avanzò verso il prete, e Oriel-Yumiko fu inghiottita dal flusso di persone che si stavano riversando sul sagrato della chiesa. Vedendosi circondato, Anderson non riuscì a mantenere il proprio autocontrollo.

“Voi non siete nulla! Siete cenere! Siete polvere!” sbraitò alla folla. “È solo per grazia divina che ho deciso di fermarmi in questa città a proteggere voi, che condividete con gli infedeli Ishbaliani il colore della pelle! Ringraziate la misericordia Divina e temete la sua Ira!”

Con un gesto della mano e un bagliore dell’anello, fece crescere a dismisura gli alberi che circondavano la piazza, che con le loro radici fecero saltare via le pietre della pavimentazione. Rovi taglienti come acciaio inseguirono Edward, che aveva seguito il prete fin sul sagrato. L’alchimista li tagliò senza pietà con la lama del suo braccio destro.

“Mi hai proprio stufato con le tue spacconate, vecchio” ringhiò il ragazzo. “Ora goditi il mio spettacolo!”

Batté le mani e le posò a terra. Dietro di lui si udì un boato, e l’enorme statua che stava seduta sul trono dietro all’altare della chiesa si alzò in piedi e, sfondando il tetto dell’edificio e parte della parete, uscì sul piazzale.

Alphonse osservava compiaciuto la scena dall’alto del campanile. Esther era accanto a lui. La ragazza piangeva silenziosamente, condividendo con i suoi concittadini il sentimento di paura e disgusto che li aveva colti quando Padre Anderson si era rivelato un fanatico religioso che li considerava feccia.

“Anderson non sarà mai in grado di muovere un oggetto così grande” disse l’armatura. “Mio fratello sì, perché lui è un genio.”

La statua di Dio abbassò un braccio e inchiodò padre Anderson a terra. Il prete si aggrappò alla mano della statua per tentare di distruggerla e liberarsi, ma quando utilizzò il potere dell’anello con la pietra rossa, questo gli trasmutò il braccio in un orrendo ammasso di carne e pietra. L’uomo gridò per il dolore e lo shock, e si strinse il braccio al petto. Ed gli corse incontro e gli afferrò la mano per osservare meglio l’anello. La sua luce smise di pulsare, quindi la pietra rossa s’incrinò e poi si ruppe.

“Ma cosa...” farfugliò, scioccato. “Questa non è la Pietra Filosofale!” Subito dopo lo stupore si tramutò in rabbia. “Abbiamo fatto questo gran putiferio... e abbiamo perso tutto questo tempo... per una _patacca_?!” gridò.

La rabbia lasciò ben presto il posto alla depressione. In silenzio, il ragazzo si voltò e si allontanò dal sagrato. La folla si apriva al suo passaggio. Passò accanto a Oriel, che gli si affiancò.

“Mi dispiace che non fosse la vera Pietra, Ed” disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Ma guarda il lato positivo: hai liberato la città da un fanatico megalomane!” Edward ignorò le sue parole, e la ragazza capì che non c’era altro da dire.

Giunti ormai alle porte della città, furono raggiunti da Alphonse ed Esther. La ragazza aveva il viso rigato dalle lacrime, ma l’espressione risoluta e furiosa.

“Perché ci avete fatto questo?!” li attaccò la ragazza. “I miracoli di padre Anderson rappresentavano la nostra unica speranza!”

“Stai dicendo che sarebbe stato meglio lasciare tutto com’era?” replicò Ed, serio.

Esther finse di non averlo sentito.

“Ora io che farò? Quale sarà la mia ragione di vita da questo momento in avanti? Forza, ditemelo!” gridò, guardandoli uno alla volta.

Ed la fissò per qualche istante, poi si voltò.

“Devi scoprirlo da sola” disse senza guardarla. “Alzati e cammina. Se non altro, tu hai ancora tutte e due le tue vere gambe...”

Detto questo, riprese a camminare, diretto verso la meta successiva. Dopo pochi secondi, Oriel lo seguì, e poi anche Al, mentre Esther si accasciava a terra, in lacrime.

-

Sorella Heinkel era comparsa al momento giusto e aveva aiutato padre Anderson a scampare al linciaggio, trascinandolo insieme a lei all’interno della chiesa, sbarrando le porte e portandolo nella stanza privata dell’uomo, dove qualcuno stava già aspettando.

“Emissario di Dio, perché mi hai mentito?” chiese padre Anderson all’angelo coi capelli scuri e gli occhi viola. “Quell’oggetto non conteneva potere divino, ma lurida alchimia! Credevo di essere stato scelto per diventare uno strumento di Dio!”

Sorella Heinkel rimase in piedi davanti alla porta, sul viso un’espressione indecifrabile.

“Certo che era alchimia” rispose l’Emissario, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Per la precisione, era una incompleta Pietra Filosofale. Questa città non era altro che una semplice esca per attirare quanti fossero stati interessati a quell’oggetto...”

“Cosa?!” gridò Anderson.

Dall’ombra spuntò l’uomo grasso e calvo che aveva tentato di mangiare Esther.

“Lust, che dici, adesso posso mangiarlo, il signore?” chiese con la bava alla bocca.

“E quest’essere che cosa sarebbe?” fece Anderson, arretrando di un passo. “Perché ti ha chiamata Lust?”

La donna sorrise.

“Perché è il mio nome.”

Si sbottonò il collo dell’abito bianco e Anderson si accorse con orrore che sul petto della donna era tatuato un piccolo serpente rosso che si mordeva la coda.

“Tu… non sei un angelo… sei un demone!” gridò.

“Allora, Lust?” si intromise il grassone. “Posso mangiarlo?” Tirò fuori la lingua, e Anderson vide che anche su di essa era tatuato lo stesso serpente.

Il sorriso della donna si fece crudele. Alle sue spalle, Sorella Heinkel scoppiò in una risata, mentre i suoi occhi, dietro gli occhiali da sole, si tingevano di viola. Padre Anderson si voltò verso di lei, scioccato.

“Sorella Heinkel...” mormorò. “Anche tu...”

“Spiacente, padre, ma se avessi fatto più attenzione ti saresti accorto che c’erano _due_ Sorelle Heinkel fuori sul sagrato.”

 “Voi siete… demoni!” esclamò Padre Anderson.

L’Emissario di Dio fece un gesto con la mano.

 “Mangialo pure, Gluttony.”

-

Il gruppo di preti e chierici  della chiesa di Istvàn si era riunito dietro l’altare della chiesa, tanto confuso quanto la gente di Istvàn dai recenti avvenimenti. Sorella Heinkel aveva cercato di calmare la folla, ma invano, e aveva dovuto ripiegare a sua volta all’interno della chiesa. Improvvisamente, padre Anderson comparve da dietro l’abside, scuro in volto e col braccio ferito fasciato.

“Padre! La prego, ci dica cosa fare? La gente è fuori controllo!” esclamò sorella Heinkel non appena lo vide.

L’uomo trasse un lungo sospiro prima di parlare.

“Aprite le porte: parlerò io con loro” ordinò. I preti obbedirono e aiutarono l’uomo ferito a salire sul pulpito, mentre la gente arrabbiata e confusa si riversava nella navata. “Gente di Istvàn, vi devo delle scuse.” Anderson parlò nel microfono non appena vide che la chiesa cominciava a riempirsi: la sua voce risuonò in tutto l’edificio e anche all’esterno. “Ho peccato di arroganza, ho lasciato che la rabbia del mio passato prendesse il sopravvento e ho usato il potere di Dio per i miei fini e scopi, invece di usarlo per diffondere il Suo verbo e aiutare voi... e di conseguenza, l’ho perduto” raccontò con rammarico. “Non sono che un uomo” sospirò, scendendo lentamente gli scalini del pulpito per portarsi tra la folla. “Ed ora non posso che scendere al vostro livello per chiedervi aiuto per percorrere una via più pura. Vi prego, accompagnatemi in una rivoluzione della nostra chiesa, una chiesa al servizio della gente, una chiesa dove tutti sono davvero uguali e nessuno viene discriminato per il suo sesso, il suo livello di cultura o il colore della sua pelle.”

La folla si guardò intorno, senza che nessuno sapesse bene come rispondere: l’uomo sembrava davvero pentito. Una bambina si fece avanti e afferrò la mano dell’uomo, che le sorrise caldamente, sollevandola da terra e prendendola in braccio. La piccola fece un gridolino di gioia, e padre Anderson le accarezzò la testa con dolcezza. Il gesto spontaneo dell’uomo scaldò il cuore dei presenti, che si avvicinarono ad Anderson con più fiducia.

Da una delle arcate superiori, insieme all’uomo grasso che stava ancora finendo di divorare un braccio del prete, la donna di nome Lust osservava la scena.

“Mi spiace Envy, ma a quanto pare dovrai mantenere quel ruolo per qualche tempo…” disse con voce atona.

Come se l’avesse sentita, ‘Anderson’ alzò lo sguardo e sorrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo conclude il primo arco. Gli archi saranno pubblicati insieme (probabilmente un capitolo al giorno) a distanza di qualche giorno l'uno dall'altro.


	5. Chapter 5

## Capitolo 5 - Mamma

 _And once again mother,_  
You are right there mother,  
You are my guiding light,  
My shoulder, my shelter, my satellite,  
I'm weak, you're bright.  
**Axel Hirsoux - ‘Mother’**

“Sentite,” cominciò Oriel. “Voi due avevate in programma di andare da qualche parte?”

Lei e i due ragazzi si trovavano alla stazione, in attesa del treno di mezzogiorno. Dopo tutto quello che era successo volevano lasciare Istvàn il prima possibile.

“Ma tu non dovevi tornare a fare rapporto a East City?” fece Ed, allungando il collo per vedere se il treno spuntava da dietro la curva.

“Eh, sì…” fece lei. “Ma non voglio” aggiunse dopo una breve pausa. Edward le scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Non ancora…East City in questo periodo dell’anno è terribilmente umida…”

“Hai chiamato il colonnello per fare rapporto, almeno?” le chiese il ragazzo, ormai intuendo in che direzione stava andando il discorso.

 La ragazza, infatti, annuì vigorosamente.

“Ha detto che finché riporto indietro voi due posso girare ancora un po’. Tu da quando è che non scrivi un rapporto?”

“A questo punto torniamo subito a East City. Non abbiamo più piste da seguire in ogni caso…” sbuffò Edward, che preferiva fare rapporto ai suoi superiori piuttosto che trascinarsi Oriel in giro. Oriel aveva talento per l’alchimia, ma era anche capace di perdere totalmente il controllo quando si trovava di fronte a tecniche alchemiche particolari.

“No, dai! Tanto è sulla strada!” esclamò la ragazza.

“Cosa è sulla strada?” domandarono i due ragazzi, confusi.

“Karakura, anche detta la Città dell’Oro!” esclamò lei, sbattendo il palmo della mano sul tabellone degli orari del treno. La città di Karakura figurava sulla traiettoria verso East City. “Aggiungerei che questo titolo è alquanto ironico, visto che le sue miniere sono esaurite da un pezzo… Comunque, ho saputo che ci vive una famiglia di medici alchimisti, la famiglia Ishida, e volevo dare un’occhiata alle loro ricerche prima di tornare al Quartier Generale. Venite con me?”

“Karakura, ho già sentito questo nome… “ rifletté Alphonse, mentre Edward sembrava  interessato a qualcos’altro. “Medici alchimisti, hai detto? L’alchimia medica appartiene al Secondo Ramo, non è così?”

“Già, ci sono poche persone che la praticano qui ad Amestris, non voglio perdere questa occasione.”

“D’accordo, veniamo con te” disse Edward improvvisamente, lasciando di stucco la ragazza.

“Fantastico!” esclamò lei, felice.

Il treno arrivò pochi minuti dopo. Una volta saliti, Oriel estrasse dalla bisaccia che portava a tracolla alcuni libri, un taccuino e una matita, facendo fuoriuscire nel mentre diversi fogli, tra cui lettere, comunicazioni militari, appunti di alchimia e un manifesto da ricercato per le Sorelle Thompson, con una  taglia da 800000 Cenz. Edward si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino la città che si allontanava, mentre Alphonse, abituato ad essere al centro dell’attenzione per via del suo aspetto, si lanciò un’occhiata ansiosa attorno. Così facendo gli cadde l’occhio sui libri che Oriel stava usando come base per scrivere.

“Oh!” esclamò lui, riconoscendo il titolo del volume in cima alla pila. “Fratellone, guarda!” Ed si voltò verso di lui. “È il nostro primo libro di alchimia!”

“Sul serio? Fa vedere...”

Oriel estrasse il libro che Al aveva notato e lo porse ad Edward, che si mise a sfogliarlo con un mezzo sorriso.

“Ti ricordi? Era finito tra i libri di ricette della mamma…” continuò Al, ma Edward stava fissando un cerchio alchemico molto semplice mostrato in un’immagine del libro, e si era perso nei suoi pensieri...

-

_ Villaggio di Reesembool, area sud-est di Amestris, Shambala. Anno 1905. _

_“Io mi sto annoiando!” si lamentò la bambina bionda._

_“Aspetta ancora un momento, Winry!” le disse Alphonse._

_Lei sbuffò. Era a casa dei suoi amici Ed e Al, che stavano disegnando sul pavimento un’immagine presa da un libro. Le avevano detto che era un regalo per lei, ma la bambina non capiva. Strinse tra le braccia il suo cucciolo di cane, un bastardino dal pelo bianco e nero e l’aria allegra._

_Quando il cerchio fu terminato, i due presero qualche manciata di sabbia e la posero al centro, poi si misero ai due lati opposti e lo attivarono: era la loro prima trasmutazione alchemica in assoluto._

_Winry indietreggiò, spaventata dalla luce emanata dalla trasmutazione. La sabbia al centro del cerchio cominciò a vorticare e a prendere la forma di qualcosa... qualcosa di forma vagamente umana... che la fissava con occhi vuoti. La bambina strillò e corse via terrorizzata, gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime._

_“Winry!” la chiamò Ed, mentre la reazione alchemica terminava e al centro del cerchio compariva una piccola bambola._

_“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” esclamò Trisha, la mamma dei fratelli, entrando nella stanza._

_Era una bella donna coi capelli castani e gli occhi verdi e indossava un grembiule sopra un abito a mezze maniche. Winry era dietro di lei, aggrappata al suo vestito._

_“Noi volevamo solo farle un regalo!” esclamò Edward._

_“E che regalo!” intervenne una voce. Tutti si voltarono verso l’anziana donna che aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza. Era Pinako Rockbell, la nonna di Winry, proprietaria del negozio Rockbell Automail dove costruiva, vendeva e installava le protesi meccaniche. Era anche una vecchia amica del padre dei fratelli, ed era per questo che i due bambini la chiamavano zia. La donna andò verso il centro del cerchio alchemico e raccolse da terra la bambola. “Siete già due alchimisti provetti” aggiunse, rigirandosela tra le mani._

_I bambini arrossirono._

_“Ero convinta che non sapessero nulla di alchimia” rifletté Trisha ad alta voce._

_“Evidentemente hanno preso tutto dal padre” fu il commento della zia._

_“E quand’è che papà vi avrebbe insegnato?” chiese allora la donna, rivolta ai suoi figli._

_“Non l’abbiamo imparata da lui, visto che non c’è mai” rispose subito Ed. Indicò il volume di alchimia ancora aperto sul pavimento. “Abbiamo solo letto quel libro.”_

_“E siete riusciti a capirlo?”_

_I due bambini alzarono le spalle._

_“Insomma...”_

_Trisha scambiò un’occhiata con zia Pinako._

_“Winry, tesoro, perché non torni a casa con la nonna?” le disse accarezzandole la testa. “Voi due venite con me” disse poi rivolta ai suoi figli._

_Poco dopo la donna aveva aperto la porta dello studio. Era la stanza in cui suo marito passava la maggior parte del tempo quando era a casa e non era impegnato in uno dei suoi continui viaggi, viaggi improvvisi di cui non diceva mai la meta o quanto tempo sarebbero durati._

_I bambini rimasero fermi sulla soglia, timorosi di entrare._

_“Ricordatevi che i libri vanno rimessi al loro posto” disse Trisha, aprendo le tende per far entrare più luce nella stanza, così che Ed e Al potessero vedere l’enorme libreria in fondo alla stanza. “Inoltre, quando papà tornerà a casa, ricordatevi di ringraziarlo.”_

_“Sì!” esclamarono i due bambini, azzardandosi ad entrare._

_La donna rimase ad osservarli mentre prendevano alcuni libri e si mettevano per terra a leggerli. Le ricordavano tanto suo marito, specialmente Edward, che gli somigliava molto anche fisicamente. E quando lui alzò la testa dal libro, lei gli sorrise._

_-_

_Nei due anni successivi i bambini impararono moltissime cose grazie ai libri di alchimia. Il padre non era ancora tornato a casa, e questo rendeva Trisha sempre più triste. Cercava di non farlo vedere ai bambini, ma Edward in particolare aveva cominciato a nutrire un profondo odio nei confronti di quell’uomo. Gli dava quasi fastidio che la mamma spesso li paragonasse a lui. In quei momenti preferiva distrarsi andando a trovare Winry._

_Un giorno, però, appena lui e suo fratello entrarono in casa Rockbell, capirono che qualcosa non andava. La bambina era in lacrime e zia Pinako stringeva una lettera di condoglianze._

_-_

“Fratellone?” chiamò Al. “Tutto bene?”

Edward si riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

“Al, ti ricordi di quando Winry ci disse che i suoi erano morti nella guerra di Ishval?” gli chiese.

Al abbassò la testa.

“Sì... Come piangeva. E dire che solo il giorno prima era così felice…” Si interruppe. “Quella fu la prima volta che parlasti di homunculus, o sbaglio?”

“Homunculus? Intendi gli uomini artificiali creati con l’alchimia?” chiese Oriel.

“Erano solo le stupide illusioni di un bambino” si affrettò a rispondere Ed. “Qualunque cosa si faccia, un morto non può ritornare in vita” aggiunse con freddezza.

Oriel fissò l’espressione cupa dell’amico ripensando a quello che aveva detto nei sotterranei della chiesa di Istvàn e chiedendosi quando sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto per parlarne seriamente.

-

_ Villaggio di Reesembool. Anno 1909. _

_Edward spalancò la porta di casa, seguito da Alphonse._

_“Scusaci, mamma! Abbiamo fatto tardi perché...”cominciò Ed, ma le parole gli morirono in gola._

_Trisha era stesa a terra priva di sensi._

_“Mamma!” gridarono i bambini, correndo verso di lei._

_Chiamarono immediatamente un dottore, ma l’uomo non poteva fare nulla per lei. Il dolore provato per l'allontanamento del marito l’aveva logorata per anni, finché il corpo della donna non aveva ceduto._

_Trisha morì poco tempo dopo. A nulla valsero i tentativi di Ed e Al di contattare le persone che conoscevano il padre per chiedere aiuto._

_Ora erano soli._

_Fu in quel periodo disperato che Edward cominciò a pensare seriamente alla trasmutazione umana, sebbene fosse il più grande tabù dell’alchimia. Lui e suo fratello recuperarono ogni singolo libro in cui era citato l’argomento, diventarono gli apprendisti di un’alchimista, senza rivelarle il loro vero obiettivo, e quando finalmente tornarono a Reesembool erano cambiati sia fisicamente che psicologicamente. Ed erano determinati ad andare fino in fondo._

_-_

_ Villaggio di Reesembool. Anno 1910. _

_La sera si preannunciava cupa e piovosa. Il rumore prodotto dal gessetto sul pavimento era l’unico suono che rompeva il silenzio carico di tensione in cui era avvolta la stanza. Gli unici testimoni di ciò che stava per accadere erano alcune armature da collezione e numerosi libri aperti sparsi per terra. Edward e Alphonse stavano finendo di disegnare un enorme cerchio alchemico sul pavimento, al centro del quale vi era un contenitore con al suo interno gli elementi chimici necessari per creare un corpo umano adulto, più due gocce di sangue per richiamare l’anima di Trisha._

_Fuori iniziò a piovere._

_Incuranti degli scrosci, i due poggiarono entrambe le mani sul cerchio_ _. Le linee di gesso si illuminarono di una calda luce e sprigionarono un'energia potentissima, che si propagò in tutta la stanza:_ _la_ _trasmutazione alchemica_ _aveva avuto inizio._ _Presto tutti_ _quegli elementi chimici si sarebbero ricombinati in un’altra forma completamente diversa, e il loro desiderio sarebbe stato esaudito. Edward sorrise tra sé: stava andando tutto come previsto._

_Improvvisamente l’energia_ _sprigionata dal cerchio alchemico_ _aumentò d’intensità e la_ _sua_ _luce_ _calda_ _cambiò colore, tingendo la stanza_ _di freddi riflessi viola_ _. L’aria intorno ai due si saturò di elettricità statica e alcuni oggetti nella stanza cominciarono a cadere a terra e a frantumarsi. Edward si guardò intorno, disorientato, ma un grido terrorizzato lo fece voltare verso Alphonse._

_L’energia alchemica lo stava attaccando: quelli che sembravano tentacoli neri lo aveva circondato e gli si erano avvinghiati al braccio destro. Edward fece per alzarsi e correre da lui, ma qualcosa lo trattenne per la gamba. Si voltò per tentare di liberarsi e si rese conto che a trattenerlo era la stessa entità_ _oscura_ _che aveva attaccato il fratello. Si voltò di nuovo verso Alphonse, tentando disperatamente di avvicinarsi, mentre questo veniva trascinato verso il vortice oscuro che si stava formando in mezzo alla stanza, in corrispondenza del contenitore degli elementi. L’energia lo stava letteralmente divorando, e ormai l’intera parte inferiore del corpo era scomparsa. Allungò disperatamente la mano verso il fratello maggiore, gli occhi pieni di terrore. Questo tentò di raggiungere la mano tesa, incurante del fatto che anche la sua gamba si stava velocemente scomponendo, ma quando credette di averla afferrata si ritrovò a stringere il nulla. Suo fratello era stato completamente risucchiato._

_La luce diventò sempre più forte, e Edward urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva._

_-_

_Alphonse riprese coscienza. Non sapeva per quanto tempo fosse rimasto privo di sensi, ma si rese immediatamente conto che c’era qualcosa di strano: non sentiva più il suo corpo. Sollevò un braccio e si accorse di essere all’interno di una delle armature da collezione nello studio del padre. No, era peggio di così: lui_ era _l’armatura._

_Edward era seduto a terra poco distante da lui e si stringeva la spalla destra._

_“Mi dispiace, Al...” mormorò con voce rotta._

_Alphonse sussultò: il braccio destro e la gamba sinistra del fratello erano scomparsi. Il sangue che sgorgava dalle ferite si stava spargendo su tutto il pavimento._

_“Fratellone!” esclamò Al, afferrando Ed prima che si accasciasse a terra._

_“Con un braccio... sono riuscito solo a... a legare la tua anima a quell’armatura...” spiegò il bambino debolmente. “E per quanto riguarda la mamma... lei... non era... umana...”_

_Al guardò verso il punto dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il contenitore degli elementi, e desiderò di non averlo mai fatto. Quello che sembrava un grumo di carne, ossa e organi lo fissava con un unico occhio rosso._

_“Com’è possibile?! La tua formula era perfetta!” gridò._

_“Sì... La formula era giusta... Siamo noi che... che abbiamo sbagliato...”_

_-_

_Quando Winry e la nonna Pinako si trovarono di fronte un’armatura di due metri che teneva tra le braccia Edward, sanguinante, senza due arti e quasi privo di sensi, faticarono a riconoscere in lui Alphonse. Prestarono immediatamente le prime cure a Ed, poi cercarono di farsi raccontare cos’era successo dal fratello._

_In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta. Pinako andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti un giovane uomo che indossava l’uniforme militare blu dell’esercito di Amestris. Era bagnato fradicio, nonostante l’impermeabile._

_“È permesso?” chiese abbassandosi il cappuccio. I capelli neri gli ricaddero sulla fronte, senza però coprire gli occhi scuri a mandorla, una caratteristica più che rara tra gli abitanti di Amestris a cui gli abitanti di Reesembool erano abituati._

_Alphonse si accorse che l’uomo aveva in tasca un grosso orologio, assicurato ai pantaloni da una catenella. “È un Alchimista di Stato!” realizzò._

_“Cosa vuole l’esercito da noi?” chiese la signora anziana._

_L’uomo si frugò in tasca ed estrasse una busta spiegazzata. “Mi hanno consegnato questa lettera” spiegò, mostrandola ai tre._

_“È una di quelle che abbiamo mandato io e Edward” esclamò Al, riconoscendola._

_“Anche noi stiamo cercando vostro padre” annuì l’uomo._

_“Sì, ma noi non sappiamo dove si trovi” intervenne Pinako con tono irritato. “Come può vedere siamo alle prese con un’emergenza, perciò, se non c’è altro, la prego di andarsene.”_

_Il militare spostò lo sguardo su Edward, sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi chiusi._

_“Questo ragazzino è sopravvissuto nonostante abbia tentato per ben due volte una trasmutazione umana...” mormorò._

_“Come ha fatto a capirlo?!”esclamò Pinako._

_“Mentre venivo qui ho visto da lontano la luce sprigionata dalla vostra reazione alchemica: solo una trasmutazione umana può generare una reazione così intensa.” Guardò nuovamente Edward con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Questo ragazzino m’interessa anche più di suo padre... Potrebbe diventare un Alchimista di Stato.”_

_A quel punto Pinako esplose. “Non vede che questi due ragazzi sono gravemente feriti?! Se ne vada!” gridò, indicando la porta con un cenno sdegnato._

_L’uomo posò un’ultima volta lo sguardo sui presenti, poi voltò loro le spalle e si diresse verso la porta. “Ad ogni modo, sono il tenente colonnello Roy Mustang. Mi troverete a Central City...” si presentò, dopodiché uscì dalla casa._

_Pinako, Winry e Alphonse si guardarono._

_“Zia...” chiamò Edward debolmente._

_“Ed! Eri sveglio?” fece subito Winry, correndo verso di lui._

_Ma Edward stava fissando l’anziana donna._

_“Zia... Vorrei che tu m’impiantassi degli automail” disse serio. “Pensavo di andare a trovare quel tizio... e diventare Alchimista di Stato. Forse diventerò un cane dell’esercito, ma non m’importa. C’è una cosa che devo fare a qualsiasi costo.”_

_Pinako lo guardò negli occhi._

_“Non vorrai tentare nuovamente di...”_

_“No” la interruppe subito lui. “Non è questo.”_

_Pinako sospirò, poi annuì._

_-_

_L’operazione fu dolorosissima: doveva essere fatta senza anestesia per poter collegare efficacemente tutti i nervi, ma Edward non gridò nemmeno una volta, sopportando in silenzio. Sapeva che il dolore fisico che provava lui non era nemmeno paragonabile a quello spirituale che provava Alphonse, costretto a vivere in quel corpo di metallo._

_La riabilitazione dopo un’operazione del genere richiedeva un anno: Edward ci mise solo sei mesi. Era determinato a raggiungere il suo scopo il prima possibile, perciò, non appena si fu completamente abituato agli automail, lui e Alphonse decisero di partire alla volta di Central City. Avrebbero provato a diventare Alchimisti di Stato insieme, ma non per riuscire a riportare in vita la loro madre: avevano capito che non esiste nulla di abbastanza prezioso da essere accettato come merce di scambio per una vita. No, sarebbero diventati Alchimisti di Stato per tentare di riavere indietro i loro vecchi corpi, di tornare come prima._

_Quella sera stessa i due diedero fuoco alla loro casa e a tutto ciò che conteneva e iniziarono il loro viaggio._

_Era il 3 ottobre 1911._


	6. Percorsi

## Capitolo 6 - Percorsi

_Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried,_  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried.  
And still they lead me back to the long and winding road.  
You left me standing here a long, long time ago.  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to your door.  
**The Beatles - ‘The Long and Winding Road’**

“È stato davvero Mustang a reclutarvi, allora...” rifletté Oriel. “Cosa gli è saltato in mente di proporre a due ragazzini di diventare Alchimisti di Stato, poi?” continuò, sfogliando il libro che Al le aveva restituito. Per essere il loro “primo libro di alchimia” era piuttosto avanzato, constatò tra sé e sé.

“Eri una ragazzina anche tu quando hai fatto l’esame, o sbaglio?” ribatté Edward aspramente.

“Sì, ma ero già un soldato. Cadetto dell’accademia militare, per la precisione” replicò lei. “Ed ero arrabbiata con la biblioteca di Central City”.

_ Central City, capitale di Amestris, Shambala. Anno 1911. _

_Oriel sapeva che, con il suo comportamento, stava facendo preoccupare il giovane bibliotecario di Central City. Aveva sempre evitato di guardarlo direttamente, per il timore che lui le si avvicinasse e attaccasse bottone, ma con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato che l’uomo si fermava spesso a osservarla, la maggior parte delle volte da dietro un libro per non farsi vedere. Forse era sorpreso dal fatto che lei si fosse praticamente trasferita nell’ala consultazione della Biblioteca, visto che restava lì dall’ora di apertura fino all’ora di chiusura. Forse era irritato dal fatto che, da sola, occupava un intero tavolo, disseminandolo di decine di volumi aperti. Magari era confuso dal fatto che dimostrasse solo 15 anni, ma che dedicasse tutte le sue giornate alla lettura di libri di storia o alchimia decisamente troppo avanzati per la sua età, e che divorava pagine su pagine con un’espressione quasi maniacale. Oppure si preoccupava perché ultimamente era dimagrita molto e, a furia di restare al chiuso, era diventata pallidissima, e perciò non sembrava molto in salute. Il bibliotecario la seguiva con lo sguardo anche quando lei si incamminava verso il dormitorio presso il quale alloggiava, forse aspettandosi che venisse qualcuno a prenderla, invece la ragazza era sempre sola._

_Un pomeriggio, l’uomo entrò nell’ala consultazione per rimettere al loro posto una pila di libri che erano appena stati restituiti. La catasta di volumi che portava tra le braccia era molto alta e gli copriva parzialmente la visuale, così non si accorse che una sedia era stata rimessa a posto in malo modo e ci inciampò. Tutti i libri caddero a terra, seguiti dal bibliotecario. Oriel fu riscossa dal trambusto e si voltò a guardare l’uomo a terra, intento a massaggiarsi un ginocchio. Era un uomo sui 35 anni, magro, non troppo alto e ben vestito. Aveva lunghi capelli color rosso scuro che gli erano ricaduti davanti alla faccia. Li scostò, scoprendo due intelligenti  occhi grigi, leggermente a mandorla. Questo particolare la colpì, e si decise ad alzarsi per aiutarlo._

_“Lei non è di Amestris, vero?” gli chiese, cominciando a impilare i libri su un angolino del tavolo._

_“Cosa?” fece lui, sorpreso dal fatto che quella strana ragazza gli avesse rivolto la parola. Oriel gli ripeté la domanda. “Ah, no. I miei antenati provenivano da Xing” rispose lui._

_“Sa, sto leggendo un libro molto interessante proprio sulle etnie sparse per il mondo” proseguì Oriel.  “È una storia affascinante, mi chiedo se abbia un fondo di verità.” Quando tutti i libri furono di nuovo in una pila ordinata, la ragazza tornò a sedersi al suo tavolo e indicò un passaggio sul libro aperto davanti a sé.  “Sapeva che il Saggio dell’Est, colui che ha portato l’Alchimia e fondato Amestris, è considerato l’uomo perfetto?”_

_“L’uomo perfetto?” ripeté il bibliotecario._

_La ragazza annuì._

_“In tempi antichi, i popoli dell’Est, in particolare quelli che abitavano a Xerxes, consideravano l’oro il metallo perfetto. Le antiche leggende descrivono il Saggio come un uomo fatto d’oro”._

_Il bibliotecario si appoggiò al tavolo senza sedersi._

_“Ricordo quella leggenda: avere gli occhi e i capelli color dell’oro era una caratteristica delle genti di Xerxes. Gli Ishbaliani hanno la pelle olivastra e le iridi rosse, gli Amestriani hanno gli occhi blu o verdi e la pelle chiara, i popoli di Xing e di Edo hanno capelli neri e occhi a mandorla...” Inclinò la testa da un lato, e una singola ciocca di capelli rossi gli ricadde sul volto. Se la mise dietro l’orecchio. “Negli ultimi secoli le caratteristiche si sono fuse. Se ci fossero ancora persone che possono vantare antenati Xerxiani, sarebbero immediatamente riconoscibili.”_

_“Che peccato che siano scomparsi, dovevano essere un popolo meraviglioso” commentò Oriel, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto._

_Il bibliotecario attese che la ragazza proseguisse, ma lei sembrava essere sprofondata nei suoi pensieri, e lui cominciò a sentirsi un po’ fuori luogo. Aspettò ancora qualche secondo, poi, in silenzio, lasciò la sala di lettura per tornare ai suoi compiti in altre ali della biblioteca. Oriel lo seguì con lo sguardo, quasi pentita di aver usato quel trucco per farlo allontanare, poi tornò a dedicarsi ai suoi libri._

_Qualche giorno dopo le capitò per le mani un’informazione molto interessante a proposito di un’opera del famoso alchimista Theophrastus sulle rune utilizzabili nei cerchi alchemici. Il libro era apparentemente disponibile presso la biblioteca, ma per quanto lo avesse cercato, la ragazza non era stata in grado di trovarlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere al bibliotecario, e ne avrebbe approfittato per scusarsi con lui per il suo comportamento. Quando arrivò alla biblioteca, però, dietro al bancone di ricevimento non c’era il giovane coi capelli rossi, ma un ragazzo della sua età coi capelli neri, gli occhi scuri e gli occhiali. Aveva la tipica aria del secchione, e stava cucendo impassibilmente quello che aveva tutto l’aspetto di un abitino per bambole._

_“Salve” salutò la ragazza, un po’ incerta._

_“Buongiorno” rispose il ragazzo, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro._

_“Il suo collega non c’è?”_

_“Oggi arriva un po’ più tardi. Ha bisogno di aiuto?”_

_Oriel era quasi tentata di dirgli che sarebbe passata dopo, ma la curiosità per il libro la stava divorando._

_“Sì. Sto cercando Il Museo delle Immagini di Theophrastus...”_

_“Non è in possesso dei requisiti per consultare questo libro” disse lui, seccamente._

_Oriel sollevò un sopracciglio._

_“Questa è una biblioteca pubblica...” fece._

_“Indubbiamente” replicò il ragazzo con tono piatto._

_“Avete Il Museo delle Immagini di Theophrastus nel vostro catalogo...”_

_“Innegabilmente.”_

_“Allora, in quanto cittadina di Amestris e soldato dell’esercito, direi che ho il diritto di consultarlo!”_

_Il ragazzo smise per un attimo di ricamare e le lanciò un’occhiata di sufficienza._

_“Grado Militare?”_

_“…Allievo Ufficiale” rispose lei a bassa voce dopo un attimo di silenzio._

_“La consultazione di quel testo è riservata ai soli ufficiali militari e Alchimisti di Stato” disse il ragazzo, tornando al suo lavoro._

_“Accidenti alla privatizzazione culturale di questo paese!” urlò la ragazza, sbattendo un pugno sul bancone. “_ Scher dich zum Teufel, hauptdick _!” aggiunse, parlando in uno strano dialetto incomprensibile._

_In quel momento fece il suo ingresso il bibliotecario coi capelli rossi, ma Oriel era troppo arrabbiata per fermarsi parlare con lui, perciò girò sui tacchi, lo superò e si diresse verso l’uscita della biblioteca._

-

 “Fammi capire bene” balbettò Edward, incredulo. “Sei diventata Alchimista di Stato per _consultare un libro_?!”

“Per consultare _dei_ libri“ precisò la ragazza. “Hai idea di quanti testi sono accessibili solo ai ‘cani dell’esercito’? È ridicolo!”

Qualcosa di piccolo e bianco si mosse ai piedi dei tre ragazzi in quel momento e Alphonse trillò di eccitazione, sollevando da terra un grosso gatto bianco. Oriel si sistemò nel suo sedile a disagio, e ad Edward non fuggì il fatto che la mano della ragazza era subito andata verso la pistola di ordinanza.

“Tutto bene?” le chiese.

“Non mi piacciono i gatti” mugugnò lei.

“Ma sono così morbidi e adorabili!” ribatté Alphonse.

“Al, mettilo giù, non è tuo” gli intimò il fratello. Al obbedì, sebbene con riluttanza, e mise a terra il gatto, che torno trotterellando dai suoi padroni, qualche posto più in là. Oriel gli lanciò un ultima occhiata diffidente, prima di tornare a scarabocchiare strani simboli sul suo taccuino. “E così ti sei preparata per l’esame studiando alla Biblioteca di Central City...” Edward riprese il discorso. “Ma dai, non ti facevo topo di biblioteca.”

“Non sono un topo di biblioteca” ribatté lei con tono offeso. “La biblioteca di Central è molto più fornita dei dormitori ad Ovest, tutto qui”. Con un sospiro, chiuse il taccuino: ormai era evidente che non sarebbe riuscita a concludere il suo rapporto durante il viaggio. “Voi invece dove avete studiato?”

I fratelli Elric si scambiarono un’occhiata complice.

-

_ Quartier Generale di Central City, capitale di Amestris, Shambala. Anno 1911. _

_Roy Mustang spinse un fascicolo verso Edward e Alphonse, seduti dall’altra parte della scrivania del suo ufficio di Central City._

_“Ho fatto in modo che possiate prepararvi alla prova per diventare Alchimisti di Stato studiando nell’ambiente più adatto a voi” disse senza preamboli._

_Ed prese il fascicolo e lo sfogliò._

_“Chi sarebbe Sewing-Life Alchemist?” chiese incuriosito._

_Roy incrociò le braccia sul tavolo._

_“Si chiama Shou Tucker, ed è il più grande esperto di trasmutazione organica. Il secondo nome da Alchimista non viene mai dato per caso: Sewing-Life Alchemist, l’Alchimista Intrecciavite.”_

_“Trasmutazione Organica? Il Secondo Livello?”_

_“Ho pensato che le sue ricerche avrebbero potuto interessarvi” commentò Mustang con un sorrisino beffardo, prima di continuare a spiegare. “È considerato un’autorità nel campo dell’Alchimia Organica di Secondo Livello: l’alterazione o fusione di uno o più organismi viventi. Due anni fa è stato in grado di creare un essere artificiale, una chimera, in grado di parlare.”_

_Edward fece tanto d’occhi._

_“In grado di parlare? E che cosa ha detto?”_

_“Solo una cosa: ‘voglio morire’. Dopodiché si è rifiutata di mangiare ed è morta in pochi giorni.” Le parole di Mustang aleggiarono nell’aria che improvvisamente sembrava più fredda e i due ragazzi rimasero in silenzio, senza sapere che cosa rispondere. “Sarete ospiti del signor Tucker fino al giorno dell’esame” continuò Mustang, quando capì che i due non avrebbero continuato a fare domande. “Prendete le vostre cose, vi porto subito a casa sua.”_

_Dopo un breve viaggio in macchina, i tre giunsero all’enorme villa di Tucker. Quando suonarono il campanello furono letteralmente travolti da un enorme cane color crema sbucato da dietro un cespuglio, che smise di fare le feste agli ospiti solo quando la porta di casa si aprì e ne spuntarono fuori Tucker in persona e la figlia Nina, di soli quattro anni._

_“Vi chiedo scusa per Alexander” esclamò l’uomo, mentre la figlia bloccava il cane. “Prego, entrate.”_

_La casa era ancora più grande di quanto sembrasse da fuori, anche se molto in disordine: c’erano libri sparsi ovunque, in particolare sul pavimento. L’uomo si chinò a raccoglierne alcuni con aria imbarazzata._

_“Si vede che manca una mano femminile...” commentò._

_Edward si guardò intorno incuriosito._

_“Ehm... La signora Tucker dov’è?”_

_L’alchimista smise di raccogliere libri per un momento e il suo sguardo si perse nel vuoto._

_“Se n’è andata un paio d’anni fa” disse piano. Subito dopo alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sui fratelli e sorrise. “Ma non voglio rattristarvi con questi discorsi. Prego, venite, vi mostro la biblioteca.”_

-

 “Abbiamo viaggiato in lungo e in largo e visto decine di biblioteche, ma quella di Tucker era incredibile” commentò Alphonse. “Studiare da lui è stato utile: abbiamo imparato entrambi moltissimo.”

“Sì, ma non dimenticarti di Nina e Alexander” aggiunse il fratello. “Anche passare il tempo con loro era fantastico...”

-

_Il giorno del compleanno di Edward ci fu la prima nevicata della stagione. Il ragazzino, che nei giorni precedenti non si era mai preso un giorno di riposo, decise che non avrebbe studiato e passò tutta la giornata a giocare in giardino con suo fratello, Nina e Alexander. La bambina gli si era affezionata molto e aveva cominciato a chiamarlo “fratellone”, cosa che lo rendeva felicissimo._

_Nel pomeriggio arrivò un soldato con gli occhiali che i due avevano visto di sfuggita al Quartier Generale qualche giorno prima._ _Era piuttosto alto, aveva i capelli neri tirati indietro con un singolo ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, la barba non troppo curata e occhiali squadrati._

_“Ehilà, ragazzi!” li salutò l’uomo con aria amichevole. “Sono venuto a prendervi! Se non sbaglio, oggi è il tuo compleanno, Edward.”_

_Ed era confuso e sulle prime non riconobbe l’uomo._

_“Mi scusi, ma... lei chi è? E come fa a sapere che oggi compio gli anni?”_

_L’uomo sorrise._

_“Sono il maggiore Maes Hughes, e anche se non sembra sono del reparto investigazioni: sapere tutto di tutti è il mio mestiere!”_

_I fratelli si lanciarono un’occhiata scettica._

_“Non è molto rassicurante…” fece Edward con schiettezza._

_Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, l’uomo scoppiò a ridere, scavalcò la recinzione come se avesse la metà dei suoi anni e, avvicinandosi a Edward gli batté una manata sulla schiena._

_“Bando alle ciance!” esclamò gioiosamente. “Mia moglie Gracia ci sta aspettando! Ha preparato una buonissima torta di mele. La mia adorata mogliettina ha un talento straordinario in cucina. Giuro che tutto quello che prepara ha un sapore delizioso.” L’uomo estrasse dal proprio taschino la foto di una donna con i capelli biondo paglia e gli occhi verdi, evidentemente incinta a giudicare dal pancione che aveva nella foto. “Non è semplicemente deliziosa?” gongolò l’uomo. “E dal vivo è ancora più bella. Forza, venite con me.” Così dicendo afferrò Edward per entrambe le spalle e lo spinse verso la propria macchina. Quando Al si alzò per seguirli, però, sentì una piccola resistenza e vide Nina aggrappata al lembo di stoffa  che faceva parte dell’armatura._

_“Dove andate?” domandò la bambina con gli occhi spalancati._

_“Ovviamente è invitata anche la piccola Nina Tucker!” esclamò Hughes accorgendosi della scena. “Non preoccuparti, il tuo papà ha già detto di sì!”_

_Sul viso della bambina si dipinse il più radioso dei sorrisi._

_-_

“La figlia di Huges venne alla luce proprio quel giorno” raccontò Alphonse. “Abbiamo rinunciato ai festeggiamenti per accompagnare Gracia all’ospedale. Non ho mai visto Hughes tanto felice quanto mentre teneva la piccola Elicia tra le braccia.”

“Avete visto Elicia nascere… Che cosa strana” mormorò Oriel con tono sognante. “I membri della mia squadra conoscono tutti più o meno bene il signor Hughes e riceviamo periodicamente delle cartoline con fotografie della moglie e della figlia: sono adorabili!”

“Io trovo il suo comportamento leggermente seccante” aggiunse Edward, stizzito, ma con una nota divertita nella voce.

“Avete entrambi studiato per l’esame, ma alla fine l’hai sostenuto solo tu, Edward, non è vero?” fece Oriel. “Mi ricorderei se avessi visto un’armatura gigantesca!”

“Ehm, no, io non ho potuto sostenerlo per via della visita medica” spiegò Alphonse. “Io, ecco...”

“Al...” lo fermò Edward, lanciando un’occhiata di traverso a Oriel. “Non è né il momento né il luogo” aggiunse a bassa voce.

“Ha ragione Ed, ne parleremo con calma quando saremo da soli” disse la ragazza con lo stesso tono.

Al annuì. Per qualche minuto cadde il silenzio.

“Perciò voi due vi siete incontrati alla prova scritta?” domandò Al, incuriosito.

Ed aggrottò la fronte, pensieroso.

“È possibile, ma ero talmente agitato che mi sono seduto, ho svolto l’esame e sono andato via senza guardarmi intorno.”

“Anche io!” rise la ragazza. “Però alla prova orale c’era questo bimbetto con un vistoso cappotto rosso che attirava l’attenzione ed era impossibile da ignorare...”

-

_Oriel uscì dalla stanza dove una commissione di anziani alchimisti e generali, incluso il Comandante Supremo King Bradley, l’aveva appena, per mancanza di un termine migliore, interrogata. Non era mai stata così sollevata dall’avere tutte le carte in regola: non avevano trascurato nulla. Referti medici, allenamenti, dichiarazioni e certificati vari erano stati analizzati e confrontati attentamente, roba che nemmeno alla frontiera sarebbero stati così puntigliosi. Le avevano fatto domande di alchimia, ovviamente, come anche domande personali, domande mirate a capire se possedeva le qualità psicologiche per diventare Alchimista di Stato. Per questo motivo, dopo essere uscita dalla stanza, non tornò subito al suo alloggio al dormitorio, crollando a sedere invece su uno dei divanetti insieme agli altri alchimisti che aspettavano di essere convocati. C’erano militari di diversi gradi, come anche alcuni civili, ma erano perlopiù persone anziane o comunque adulte: la ragazza non riusciva a non sentirsi fuori luogo._

_“Edward Elric” chiamò una donna dalla stanza dell’esame._

_Accompagnato da un mormorio di voci incuriosite, un ragazzino col cappotto rosso camminò a grandi passi verso la porta. Oriel, come il resto della folla, lo seguì con lo sguardo: perché ad un bambino era permesso sostenere l’esame? L’età minima per diventare Alchimista di Stato era 16 anni e anche a lei avevano notevolmente complicato la vita mentre svolgeva le procedure necessarie a svolgere l’esame, perché soddisfaceva appena questa richiesta. Il piccoletto non poteva già avere 16 anni, no? Inoltre, il suo cognome non le era del tutto sconosciuto. Elric... Che quel ragazzino avesse il nome in comune con qualcuno di famoso? Aveva letto di molti alchimisti nella storia di Amestris, ma in quel momento non riusciva a ricordarsi a chi appartenesse quel nome in particolare. Doveva assolutamente saperne di più. Prima che il ragazzino uscisse dalla stanza, però, sembrarono passare ore. Oriel non perse tempo e si alzò, correndogli dietro mentre si allontanava verso l’uscita._

_“Ehi! Ehi, scusa, Edward!” chiamò, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzino, che si fermò._

_“Ci conosciamo?” fece lui, perplesso._

_Oriel stava per rispondere che aveva solo sentito chiamare il suo nome dall’attendente, ma non uscì alcun suono dalla sua bocca: il ragazzino la stava guardando con due incredibili occhi dall’iride dorata._

_“Xerxes…” si trovò a mormorare lei, prima che le apparisse un enorme sorriso in volto. “Sei un discendente di gente di Xerxes, vero? Credevo non ce ne fossero ancora in giro! Ecco dove avevo sentito il tuo cognome!”_

_Edward la guardò con gli occhi sgranati, come se alla ragazza fossero appena spuntate delle aragoste al posto delle orecchie._

_“Cosa?”_

_“Elric è il nome della dinastia che governava Xerxes. Insomma, Xerxes! ...Il grande regno che sorgeva a Est, dove oggi c’è il deserto?” continuò lei, sperando di ottenere un qualche tipo di reazione. Invece, il ragazzino continuava a guardarla basito. “Scusa” ridacchiò nervosamente. “Sono Oriel Eckhart, ho fatto il colloquio orale prima di te.” I due si strinsero la mano. “Scusa per il discorso strano. Il fatto è che sei un tipo che non passa inosservato. Voglio dire, non sei un po’ bassino per avere sedici anni?”_

_Alla menzione della sua statura, Edward diventò tutto rosso in faccia._

_“Chi sarebbe il fagiolino tanto minuscolo da essere invisibile?!” gridò, accaparrandosi delle occhiate infastidite e sorprese dai presenti._

_Oriel lo osservo sbigottita per qualche istante prima di sorridere._

_“_ Mein Gott. Du bist lustig _” esclamò._

_“Cosa?” fece Edward, senza capire una parola di quello che la ragazza aveva detto._

_“Nulla...”_

_Il ragazzino la squadrò._

_“Comunque non ho sedici anni, ne ho dodici” disse con voce più calma._

_“Dodici anni?” esclamò Oriel sorpresa. “Ma l’età minima per svolgere l’esame è sedici anni…” Sorrise. “O meglio, hai superato la prova scritta a dodici anni, devi essere una specie di prodigio!”_

_Edward raddrizzò la schiena e non poté fare a meno di gonfiarsi d’orgoglio al complimento._

-

“E quindi? Vi siete salutati così?” domandò Alphonse, affascinato dal sentire raccontare di suo fratello da un altro punto di vista.

“Più o meno, in realtà abbiamo girovagato un po’ nelle sale del Laboratorio Uno, l’edificio dove si tenevano gli esami” raccontò la ragazza.

“Non svolgono ricerche interessanti, ma il posto è fantastico!” esclamò Edward, interrompendo il racconto. “La prossima volta che siamo a Central ti ci devo assolutamente portare, Al! È il Laboratorio Alchemico più vecchio di Amestris, e ciascuna delle sale più importanti è in tema con le varie branche di studio o tecniche alchemiche sviluppatesi negli ultimi secoli...”

Edward fu interrotto da una leggera ma decisa botta in testa da parte di Al.

“Non ci posso credere, fratellone!” esclamò il fratello, offeso. “Sei stato in un posto così bello e non me ne hai mai parlato prima!”

“Avevamo altro a cui pensare” replicò il ragazzo massaggiandosi la testa.

Oriel osservò i due fratelli bisticciare con un sorriso sul volto, ma presto perse il filo del discorso e si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino del treno, ripensando a come proprio quel giorno, entrando nella sala dedicata all’Alchimia di Fuoco, aveva finalmente rivisto un volto che cercava da molto tempo. Il volto di una persona che, senza saperlo, presto avrebbe rincontrato faccia a faccia.


	7. Determinazione

## Capitolo 7 - Determinazione

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground..._

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground  
_ **Within Temptation - ‘Stand My Ground’**

“Oriel!”

La ragazza sussultò, bruscamente distolta dai suoi pensieri dalla voce di Ed e Al che la chiamavano.

“Cosa c’è?” rispose lei, più sgarbatamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Stavamo parlando della prova pratica dell’esame” spiegò Alphonse. Sospirò. “Avrei voluto assistere, peccato che si sia svolto a porte chiuse.”

Oriel affondò di nuovo nel sedile del treno, mentre i ricordi le riaffioravano alla memoria.

-

_Per la prova pratica, i candidati furono condotti in un’arena nella quale era stato ricreato un ambiente naturale con tanto di rocce, alberi e un laghetto. Lì fu annunciato che la prova consisteva nell’esecuzione di una trasmutazione di fronte a una giuria composta dal Comandante Supremo e alcuni suoi sottoposti, inclusi il colonnello Mustang e il generale Basque Grand, eroe della recente Grande Guerra dell’Est. Mentre aspettava il suo turno, Ed si mise una mano in tasca e prese il gessetto che avrebbe utilizzato per tracciare il suo cerchio alchemico. Se lo rigirò nervosamente tra le mani mentre ripensava mentalmente alla trasmutazione che voleva eseguire, poi se lo rimise in tasca._

_Il primo candidato, un uomo di mezza età visibilmente emozionato, tracciò velocemente il suo cerchio alchemico intorno ad alcune rocce. Appoggiò le mani tremanti a terra e trasmutò una torre maestosa, che crebbe un piano dopo l’altro, sempre più alta, fino a contare più di trenta piani. L’uomo si rialzò e s’inchinò di fronte ai giudici, ma aveva il fiato corto e la fronte imperlata di sudore. Era visibilmente senza forze. I giudici si scambiarono uno sguardo e molti di loro scossero la testa: un bravo alchimista doveva essere in grado di compiere trasmutazioni alla sua portata anche in termini di sforzo fisico. L’uomo fu congedato con un gesto e, a capo chino, lasciò l’arena._

_La seconda persona a farsi avanti fu Oriel. Non indossava la giacca dell’uniforme, e avviluppato intorno all’avambraccio sinistro portava un elaborato bracciale d’argento composto da segmenti circolari sui quali erano incise curve e linee ad una prima occhiata casuali. La ragazza si guardò intorno con imbarazzo per qualche secondo prima di chinarsi a terra e posare le mani sul terreno:  il bracciale d’argento rivelò il suo uso quando alcune linee si illuminarono, componendo un cerchio alchemico. Lampi di energia bluastra percorsero il terreno davanti a lei, ma quando si spensero non era avvenuta nessuna trasmutazione visibile. Alcuni candidati ridacchiarono, ed Edward vide alcuni giudici scuotere la testa, prima di rendersi conto che Oriel teneva in mano una pistola. Trasmutare un arma da fuoco era mediamente complesso, ma niente di eccezionale, e non giustificava il grande dispendio di energia a cui avevano appena assistito. Oriel, però, non sembrava aver concluso la sua prova: con un respiro profondo, sparò un singolo colpo a terra. Lo sparo risuonò nella piazza, seguito da un silenzio imbarazzato. Un generale fece per alzare la mano e congedare la ragazza, quando questa sparò un secondo colpo. Dal punto in cui il proiettile era venuto a contatto col terreno scaturì una grossa esplosione che sollevò roccia e terriccio per diversi metri. Oriel cominciò a camminare all’interno del campo minato da lei stessa creato. Sembrava sapere perfettamente quali punti evitare, perché si muoveva con eleganza, seppur leggermente impacciata per l’agitazione. Sembrava quasi che stesse danzando. Altri colpi della pistola colpirono altre mine, facendole detonare, mentre lei volteggiava tra le esplosioni senza perdere il ritmo. La polvere che aveva invaso la piazza non si era ancora posata quando la ragazza,  coperta di polvere da capo a piedi,  si fermò e fece un inchino. I giudici sembravano soddisfatti e la congedarono con un gesto._

_Il terzo candidato era visibilmente irritato dallo spettacolo di Orel, ma sembrava impaziente di mettersi in mostra. Per prima cosa tracciò un grande cerchio molto elaborato intorno a un albero e alla pozza d’acqua, poi posò le mani a terra e trasmutò un enorme pallone di carta variopinto pieno di idrogeno. Questo si librò in aria, volteggiando intorno alla torre, quasi a volerla scalare. I giudici annuirono vigorosamente: saper calibrare lo spessore della carta ricavata da un intero albero e la giusta quantità di idrogeno estratto dall’acqua in modo così preciso richiedeva grande abilità, per non parlare del pigmento colorato ottenuto dai muschi e dai licheni che crescevano sull’albero stesso. L’uomo s’inchinò e fu congedato._

_Era il turno di Edward. Il ragazzino fece un passo all’interno dell’arena, ben sapendo di avere gli occhi della giuria puntati addosso. Non poteva deluderli. Prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa, però, il pallone di carta, che non era ancorato a niente, fu investito da una folata di vento e finì contro la torre di roccia. La carta si squarciò, liberando con un’esplosione l’idrogeno, e il pallone rovinò a terra insieme ai detriti della torre, dritti verso gli spalti dove erano seduti gli aspiranti alchimisti. Molti di loro scapparono, ma il primo candidato, il creatore della torre, era ancora privo di forze, e Edward realizzò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a spostarsi in tempo. Fu come se tutto si muovesse al rallentatore:_ carbonio, idrogeno, ossigeno, silicio, alluminio, sodio… _In una frazione di secondo, gli elementi coinvolti si fecero chiari nella mente di Edward, insieme alle linee e alle formule necessarie alla trasmutazione. Batté le mani e, senza alcun cerchio alchemico né catalizzatore, trasmutò torre e pallone in cenere._

_Nell’arena cadde il silenzio, mentre la cenere scendeva dal cielo come neve e si posava sui capelli e gli abiti dei presenti. Poi qualcuno nel gruppetto dei candidati cominciò a battere le mani, seguito da qualcun altro, finché lo scroscio degli applausi non coinvolse tutti i presenti. Edward rimase immobile al centro del campo, fissandosi le mani con gli occhi sgranati. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse appena successo: aveva semplicemente battuto le mani e pensato intensamente a cosa avrebbe voluto trasmutare e come. E aveva funzionato._

_-_

“Come tu sia in grado di trasmutare senza cerchio alchemico per me rimane un mistero” esclamò Oriel, scuotendo la testa. “Va contro tutto ciò che si sa dell’alchimia.”

“L’hai detto tu stessa” Edward alzò le spalle, con un sorrisino. “Sono un prodigio.”

Oriel roteò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso.

-

_Alcuni giorni dopo la prova pratica, gli aspiranti Alchimisti di Stato furono convocati da Roy Mustang, che era stato incaricato del compito di comunicare loro i risultati dell’esame. Lo stesso gruppetto che qualche giorno prima si era ritrovato nell’arena si riunì davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del colonnello. Edward si ritrovò sommerso di complimenti: in particolare l’uomo di mezza età che aveva salvato grazie alla sua trasmutazione non la smetteva più di dirgli quanto fosse stato strabiliante._

_“A me interesserebbe sapere come hai fatto” commentò Oriel._

_Edward fece un sorrisetto._

_“Segreto professionale” rispose enigmatico._

_“Parli come mio fratello quando faceva esperimenti nel seminterrato” rise lei._

_“Anche tuo fratello è un alchimista?”_

_Oriel si bloccò, come se le fosse scappato qualcosa che non aveva intenzione di dire._

_La porta dell’ufficio si aprì e comparve una soldatessa con in mano la lista dei candidati e l’esito dell’esame, e cominciò a leggerla ad alta voce. Sia l’alchimista che aveva creato la torre sia quello che aveva trasmutato il pallone di carta furono bocciati e lasciarono la stanza lanciando occhiate di fuoco ai due ragazzi, che ovviamente erano stati promossi. La soldatessa fece entrare uno per volta i nuovi Alchimisti di Stato nell’ufficio del colonello Mustang, in ordine alfabetico inverso. Quando fu il turno di  Edward, il ragazzino fece il suo ingresso a testa alta. Il colonnello lo squadrò da capo a piedi._

_“Edward Elric, ti è stato assegnato il secondo nome di Fullmetal Alchemist, l’Alchimista d’Acciaio” disse con tono distaccato, consegnandogli una busta._

_Poi rovistò in un cassetto e gli lanciò qualcosa che Edward riuscì a non far cadere per un pelo. Era l’orologio d’argento da Alchimista._

_“Colonnello, non poteva consegnarmelo con un po’ più di entusiasmo?!” esclamò._

_Mustang lo guardò con espressione neutra._

_“Complimenti. Anche tu sei diventato un cane dell’esercito” disse, poi abbassò lo sguardo su un foglio che aveva sulla sua scrivania. Edward aggrottò la fronte, confuso: era stato il colonnello a chiedergli di tentare l’esame per diventare Alchimista di Stato, perché adesso si comportava così? O il suo pessimo umore aveva a che fare con qualche altra questione? Abbassò anche lui lo sguardo sul foglio che stava leggendo Mustang, ma era semplicemente la lista coi nomi dei nuovi Alchimisti di Stato.  “Grazie, Fullmetal” concluse l’uomo senza guardarlo. “Puoi andare.”_

_Edward rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi fece un veloce inchino e uscì dalla stanza. Incrociò lo sguardo di Oriel, che veniva dopo di lui, e le fece un cenno con la testa. La soldatessa fece entrare la ragazza, e lei ubbidì, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si voltò verso la scrivania dietro la quale era seduto Mustang e i due si fissarono negli occhi a lungo prima che Oriel rompesse il silenzio._

_“_ Roy Mustang _?” esclamò in tono ironico._

_“Ti rivolgerai ai tuoi superiori tramite il loro grado militare_ _e_ _ai tuoi sottoposti con il loro nome e cognome”_ _la corresse lui in tono freddo_ _. “_ _Il_ _grado che viene assegnato agli Alchimisti di Stato è equivalente a quello di maggiore, tieni bene a mente la tua posizione.”_

_Oriel_ _esitò_ _, confusa, ma si riprese in fretta_ _._

_“Sì, colonnello.”_

_Passarono_ _un_ _a decina_ _di secondi_ _in cui entrambi rimasero in_ _silenzio, poi Mustang prese un foglio di carta_ _._

_“In quanto ufficiale ed Alchimista di Stato_ _,_ _sono stato ritenuto dal Comandante Supremo Bradley la persona più qualificata per fare da mentore ai più giovani Alchimisti di Stato che Amestris abbia mai reclutato. D’ora in poi lavorerai sotto il mio comando, è tutto chiaro?”_

_“S-sì.”_

_“Sissignore” la corresse lui._

_“Sissignore!” esclamò lei a voce forse troppo alta e facendo una veloce inchino, un abitudine di cui sarebbe stato difficile sbarazzarsi. In quell’atmosfera_ _distaccata e pesante_ _, la ragazza cominciava a sentirsi a disagio._

_“Perché hai scelto di diventare Alchimista di Stato?”_ _le chiese lui, ancora con tono brusco, anche se non tanto quanto poco prima._

_Se glielo avessero chiesto anche solo 5 minuti prima, la ragazza avrebbe immediatamente risposto: ‘Per consultare i testi riservati e imparare il più possibile sull’alchimia e sulla storia di questo mondo.’ In quel momento, però, le sembrava una ragione stupida e futile. Visto che Oriel non sembrava intenzionata a rispondere, Mustang riprese a spiegare._

_"_ _Avrai accesso ai fondi dell’esercito per svolgere le tue ricerche, e potrai usare liberamente le attrezzature e le aree dei quattro Laboratori. In cambio, i tuoi risultati saranno di proprietà esclusiva dell’esercito e dei suoi membri. Ci sono domande?”_ _Oriel rimase in silenzio._ _Finalmente_ _Mustang sorrise, rilassando le spalle_ _._ _“Non c’è motivo di essere così nervosa. La prova pratica di quest’anno è stata uno spettacolo eccezionale, specialmente grazie a te e ad Edward Elric. Le tue trasmutazioni sono veloci, precise e versatili. Generare esplosioni controllate è tanto pericoloso quanto utile. Persino il generale Basque Grand è rimasto impressionato, e non è una missione facile.”_ _Oriel rimase impassibile._ _“Ma ora passiamo alla burocrazia, non posso perdere troppo tempo, purtroppo._ Die wände haben ohren" _aggiunse_ _velocemente, prendendo un fascicolo._ _Oriel alzò la testa e spalancò gli occhi nell’udire quei suoni familiari, ma l’espressione del colonnello Mustang era tornata seria._ _“Oriel Eckhart, ti è stato assegnato il secondo nome di Dancer Alchemist, l’Alchimista Danzante” annunciò_ _l'uomo_ _allungandole l’orologio d’argento._

_Oriel lo prese e se lo rigirò tra le mani: era più pesante di quello che aveva creduto_ _,_ _e non solo per una questione di massa._

_"_ Ich glaubte, an der falschen Stelle zu sein _” mormorò a voce bassa._

_Mustang alzò un sopracciglio, poi sorrise e si alzò, tendendole la mano._

_“Rimani nelle vicinanze, ti presenterò i tuoi futuri colleghi una volta concluse tutte le formalità” disse, mentre la ragazza gliela stringeva._

_Oriel uscì dalla stanza. Appena uscita, vide che Edward si trovava ancora lì e stava chiacchierando animatamente con un militare._

_“Ooh! E così questa è Oriel!” esclamò l’uomo quando la vide. “Sono il maggiore Maes Hughes! Ho sentito moltissimo parlare di te!” esclamò, stringendole vigorosamente la mano._

_“Un’altra delle sue uscite da “io so tutto di tutti”, signor Hughes?” fece Edward, ironico._

_“No, no,  è diverso!_ Ich bin Freund von dich Bruder _… L’ho detto bene? Spero di sì!” rise l’uomo con imbarazzo. Edward lo fissò perplesso, mentre Oriel sembrò capire quegli strani suoni e annuì, rilassandosi._

_L’ultimo neo Alchimista di Stato uscì dall’ufficio di Mustang col suo orologio d’argento, e la testa del colonnello fece capolino dalla soglia._

_“Hughes!” chiamò, seccato. “Se dovete chiacchierare, non fatelo davanti al mio ufficio: qui si lavora!”_

_Hughes rise._

_“Scusa, scusa. Porto fuori a pranzo i tuoi nuovi sottoposti per festeggiare, d’accordo? Tra un’oretta te li riporto...”_

_“Mi perdoni, signor Hughes, ma avevo promesso a Nina e al signor Tucker che avrei detto loro immediatamente il risultato dell’esame… e Al mi sta aspettando qua fuori... Grazie lo stesso...” disse Edward, allontanandosi lungo il corridoio sempre più in fretta, finché non scomparve dietro l’angolo._

_Oriel seguì il ragazzino con lo sguardo, ma improvvisamente davanti ai suoi occhi apparve l’immagine di una donna sorridente con in braccio un neonato._

_“Guarda com’è carina la mia piccola Elicia!” esclamò Hughes. “Non vedi l’ora di vederla dal vivo, vero? È appena nata, ma si vede già che diventerà bellissima, proprio come la sua mamma!” Oriel sorrise, imbarazzata, senza sapere come rispondere. “È deciso! La cena fuori ve la offrirò la prossima volta, intanto ti accompagno al negozio di giocattoli, poi vieni a casa mia, d’accordo?”_

_“Perché dovrei voler andare al negozio di giocattoli?” chiese la ragazza, ma l’uomo la stava già trascinando per i corridoi del Quartier Generale._

_“Beh, perché devi comprare un regalo alla mia piccola! Chissà cosa sceglierai... Un pigiamino nuovo? O forse un orsacchiotto gigante?”_

_La ragazza non ebbe la possibilità di ribattere._

_-_

_Ed e Al tornarono a casa Tucker a piedi dal Quartier Generale. Il ragazzino più piccolo voleva sapere tutti i dettagli dell’esame da parte del fratello, mentre quest’ultimo, dopo giorni e giorni di studio, voleva sgranchirsi un poco le gambe. Quando finalmente attraversarono i cancelli della villa dei Tucker, però, si resero subito conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava: era tutto troppo silenzioso e Alexander non li aveva assaliti come al solito. Preoccupati, i due entrarono in casa, ma anche lì il silenzio era totale._

_“Nina? Dove sei?” chiamò Alphonse._

_Nessuna risposta._

_I due fratelli si avventurarono giù per le scale che portavano nei sotterranei dove Tucker svolgeva i suoi esperimenti, una parte della casa che non avevano mai avuto modo di visitare. Giunsero in un corridoio ingombro di gabbie nelle quali si agitavano esseri mostruosi creati con l’alchimia: gli esperimenti malriusciti dell’Alchimista Intrecciavite._

_“Signor Tucker?” chiamò di nuovo Edward, ma questa volta il suo tono era nervoso._

_“Da questa part.” disse la voce di Tucker proveniente da una stanza in fondo al corridoio._

_I fratelli entrarono in quello che era il laboratorio vero e proprio dell’alchimista: le pareti erano ricoperte di cerchi alchemici, c’erano libri e appunti ovunque e, in mezzo alla stanza, c’era Tucker in compagnia di una chimera. Quando Edward la vide, spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore._

_“Guardate!” esclamò l’uomo, indicando la chimera. “È perfetta! È una chimera in grado di capire la nostra lingua!” Si accovacciò vicino alla creatura. “Ascoltami: quel ragazzo che vedi si chiama Edward.”_

_“Edward?” ripeté la chimera con voce roca._

_“Sì, esatto!”_

_“È incredibile!” esclamò Alphonse. “Parla e capisce sul serio!”_

_Edward si avvicinò alla creatura e si accovacciò davanti a lei per osservarla meglio. Sembrava una specie di grosso cane color crema con dei lunghi peli castani sulla testa che le ricadevano davanti al muso come i capelli di una bambina. Sgranò gli occhi._

_“Non è possibile...” mormorò._

_Tucker si passò una mano tra i corti capelli castani._

_“Ho finito appena in tempo per la verifica annuale. Sapete, l’anno scorso non ho avuto un buon punteggio, ma con questa dovrei passare senza problemi...”_

_La chimera afferrò coi denti la catenella dell’orologio d’argento che Edward si era messo in tasca._

_“Questo è il mio orologio da Alchimista di Stato” spiegò Ed con un tremito nella voce. “Volevo mostrarlo a Nina e ad Alexander.”_

_La chimera lasciò andare l’oggetto._

_“Orologio” disse. “Alchimista.”_

_“Sì, sì, bravissima!” disse Tucker, fuori di sé dalla gioia._

_“Bravissima...” ripeté la chimera. Guardò Ed. “Bravissimo... fratellone.”_

_Edward chiuse gli occhi. Poi si rialzò lentamente._

_“Signor Tucker...” cominciò con voce rotta. “Ha trasmutato la prima chimera in grado di parlare due anni fa, giusto?”_

_“Sì, perché?”_

_“E sempre due anni fa sua moglie se n’è andata, giusto?”_

_“Sì, ma non capisco, cosa...”_

_“Un’ultima domanda” lo interruppe Ed. Puntò il suo sguardo sull’uomo. “Che fine hanno fatto Nina e Alexander?”_

_Alphonse sussultò: finalmente aveva capito anche lui. L’espressione di Tucker si fece dura._

_“Non ho mai sopportato i ragazzini perspicaci come te” disse con tono piatto._

_Edward lo raggiunse e lo prese per il bavero della camicia, sbattendolo contro il muro. Tucker scoppiò a ridere come un folle, e Ed gli tirò un pugno in faccia, facendogli volare via gli occhiali._

_“Signor Tucker, lei ha...” mormorò Al._

_“Sì, Al, hai capito bene: prima la moglie, ora la figlia e il cane!” gridò Edward. Lo strinse più forte. “È comodo servirsi degli altri, vero?! Giocare con la vita umana!”_

_“Non capisco perché ti arrabbi tanto!” si difese l’alchimista. “Il tuo braccio, la tua gamba, l’intero corpo di tuo fratello... Non sono forse il risultato dei vostri giochi con la vita umana?” Edward sussultò. L’uomo sorrise con aria folle. “So bene quali sono le conseguenze di una trasmutazione umana, l’ho studiata per anni. Ho capito fin dal primo momento che vi ho visti cos’avevate tentato di fare. È per questo che voi dovreste capirmi: semplicemente, a me era venuta l’idea di creare una chimera che parlava, tutto qui. Avevo a portata di mano la possibilità di crearla e l’ho sfruttata.” I suoi occhi lampeggiarono. “Sapevamo entrambi che era proibito ma l’abbiamo fatto lo stesso! Tu e io in fondo... siamo uguali!”_

_Edward lo colpì di nuovo, facendolo crollare a terra._

_“Io non sono come te!” urlò, colpendolo ancora, e ancora. “Non sono come te!”_

_Sollevò nuovamente il braccio per colpire quel volto un’ultima volta, ma si sentì afferrare per il cappotto e si fermò: Nina, o per meglio dire la chimera, aveva un lembo del suo abito tra i denti. Edward abbassò il braccio e si voltò verso di lei._

_“Ascolta, Nina... Adesso forse sentirai un po’ male, ma... devi resistere. Ti ritrasmuterò, vedrai...” disse con tono rassicurante, sollevando le mani e preparandosi a batterle._

_Tucker scoppiò a ridere._

_“Fai attenzione, Edward... o avrai anche lei sulla coscienza.”_

_Il ragazzino sussultò. Tucker aveva ragione: non aveva mai sciolto una trasmutazione effettuata da qualcun altro, rischiava di peggiorare le cose... sempre che fosse possibile peggiorarle ulteriormente. Rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi abbassò le braccia. Si sentiva impotente._

_Alphonse telefonò al Quartier Generale dell’esercito e poco dopo un drappello di militari  fecero irruzione nel sotterraneo. Davanti a tutti stava un uomo imponente completamente calvo ma con due appuntiti baffi neri. Edward lo riconobbe come uno dei militari che avevano composto la giuria durante il suo esame pratico._

_“Sono il generale di brigata Basque Grand, il responsabile delle ricerche di Tucker, e voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo qui dentro” ringhiò l’uomo._

_“Questo mostro... ha usato sua figlia...per  la chimera...” riuscì a dire Edward, poi gli mancarono le parole._

_Il generale Grand, però, non aveva bisogno di altre spiegazioni._

_“Shou Tucker... L’anno passato sono riuscito a coprirti perché le tue ricerche sono uno dei più grandi segreti militari di Amestris, ma questo... questo è troppo.”_

_-_

_Oriel e Maes Hughes erano arrivati da pochissimo a casa di quest’ultimo con un gigantesco orsetto di peluche, che avevano posato sul resto della pila di regali che amici e conoscenti avevano portato alla neonata. Gracia non aveva fatto in tempo a mettere la cena sul fuoco che un giovane militare biondo aveva bussato alla loro porta: fuori aveva cominciato a piovere e l’uomo era bagnato fradicio, ma l’espressione sul suo volto lasciava intuire che fosse successo qualcosa di grave._

_“Devi proprio andare?” gli chiese la moglie, intuendo la situazione. Hughes annuì gravemente, ma le sorrise lo stesso. “Tornerò presto.”_

_“Maggiore, il colonnello Mustang sta aspettando” lo incitò il giovane militare sulla porta._

_“Vengo anch’io” disse Oriel in tono asciutto._

_Hughes scoccò un’occhiata al giovane militare biondo, che alzò le spalle, e poi alla moglie, che annuì con un sorriso triste. Fece un cenno a Oriel, e i tre salirono con cui era arrivato il soldato._

_-_

_Nuvole grigie si ammassavano in cielo mentre Shou Tucker veniva ammanettato e Nina veniva chiusa in una gabbia. Entrambi furono caricati su un furgone militare parcheggiato fuori dalla casa._

_“Di questa faccenda se ne occuperà il tribunale militare” disse il generale Grand a Edward. “Tutto ciò che hai visto dovrà rimanere un segreto.”_

_“Cosa?!” sbottò il ragazzino._

_“Non ho altro da dire” lo liquidò Grand, salendo a bordo di una delle auto dell’esercito che scortavano Tucker e la chimera._

_“Aspetti un momento!” gridò ancora il ragazzino, ma i veicoli si misero in moto uno dopo l’altro e si allontanarono._

_Furioso, Edward batté le mani e utilizzò l’alchimia per rovesciare il furgone su cui era stata caricata Nina. La gabbia si aprì e la chimera riuscì a saltare giù dal mezzo._

_“Nina!” la chiamò Ed, ma la creatura, confusa e spaventata, scappò via, costringendo Ed e Al a correrle dietro._

_Le prime gocce di pioggia cominciarono a cadere mentre la distanza tra Nina e i due fratelli aumentava. La chimera s’infilò in un vicolo e si scontrò con un uomo dalla pelle scura e gli occhi scarlatti con una vistosa cicatrice a forma di X sul volto. Sembrava un uomo proveniente da Ishbal. Sul braccio destro aveva uno strano tatuaggio, una specie di combinazione di diversi cerchi alchemici intrecciati insieme. L’uomo sfiorò la chimera con la mano e i cerchi si illuminarono per un secondo._

_“Ma tu sei... un essere umano e un cane che sono stati fusi insieme…” mormorò. La chimera lo guardava, curiosa. “Povera creatura…” sussurrò l’uomo. Le appoggiò la mano destra sul muso, come per accarezzarla, e chiuse gli occhi. “Oh Ishvala, ti imploro, accogli questa povera creatura tra le tue generose braccia...” invocò, mentre il tatuaggio si illuminava di nuovo di luce scarlatta._

_L’intero vicolo fu inondato dalla luce di una trasmutazione alchemica._

_Quando Ed e Al arrivarono, scorsero una figura immobile alla fine del vicolo e si avvicinarono cauti._

_“...Nina?” mormorò Edward, con la voce spezzata. Dopo ancora pochi passi, però, il ragazzino si congelò. La sagoma era indubbiamente la chimera, ma sembrava che fosse esplosa dall’interno. Sangue e viscere inondavano le mura del vicolo buio._

_“Sembra che... che qualcuno l’abbia scomposta usando l’alchimia” mormorò Alphonse, osservando la parete._

_Lacrime miste a pioggia rigarono il volto di Edward mentre batteva le mani e le appoggiava su ciò che restava di Nina e Alexander, tentando disperatamente di attivare la sua alchimia, quell’alchimia che riusciva a usare senza cerchio alchemico ma che non era stata in grado di fare nulla per una piccola bambina. Provò e riprovò, mentre la pioggia lo inzuppava completamente e Alphonse lo osservava in silenzio, incapace di accettare ciò che era appena accaduto._

_“Stai sprecando le forze” disse una voce dietro di lui. Edward si voltò e vide che Roy Mustang, bagnato fradicio, era in piedi in mezzo al vicolo a pochi passi da lui. “Per quanto tu possa essere un alchimista esperto, è assolutamente impossibile ricostruire un organismo che ha perso la vita. E a chi gioverebbe se riuscissi a far rivivere quella povera chimera? Sicuramente non a lei.” Le parole dell’uomo furono come una pugnalata al cuore. Edward si lanciò verso Mustang con l’intenzione di colpirlo come aveva colpito Tucker, ma lui lo afferrò per il braccio meccanico e lo bloccò. “Hai un obiettivo preciso da raggiungere, giusto?” gli disse con tono duro. “Perciò non hai tempo da perdere, Alchimista di Stato!”_

_Il ragazzino lo fissò ancora per qualche istante, poi corse via, seguito dal fratello. Il maggiore Hughes e gli altri membri del reparto investigazioni si avvicinarono a Mustang. Tra di loro c’era anche Oriel. La ragazza osservò la scena con sguardo addolorato, ma anche distaccato e poco impressionato._

_“E così la bambina è morta. Un’altra” mormorò in tono piatto._

_Mustang le scoccò un’occhiata perplessa._


	8. Obiettivi

## Capitolo 8 - Obiettivi

_But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream  
Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
**Mockingbird - Eminem**

Oriel si svegliò ad uno scossone del treno, con la schiena indolenzita ed un emicrania dovuta al poco sonno. Era quasi l’alba, il cielo cominciava già a schiarire sui campi verdi che avevano sostituito la sabbia mentre si allontanavano dal deserto. Edward, per conto suo, sembrava dormire profondamente, a bocca aperta e pancia scoperta. Oriel si chiedeva come facesse a dormire con gli automail indosso e sulle scomode panche di legno del treno per di più.

“Ormai dobbiamo essere quasi arrivati” commentò Alphonse quando la vide sveglia. Il ragazzino si era seduto da solo dalla parte opposta della corsia per lasciare agli altri due abbastanza spazio per sdraiarsi e dormire.

Per tutta risposta, Oriel emise un lamento e sbatté la testa contro il vetro: avrebbe voluto aprire il finestrino per respirare un po’ d’aria fresca, ma le volute di fumo nero che provenivano dalla locomotiva le fecero cambiare idea.

“Odio viaggiare in treno, non potevamo prendere un’automobile militare?” si lamentò, cercando alla bell’e meglio di sistemarsi i capelli spettinati senza uno specchio. “O forse no, non sarebbe stata l’idea migliore, avrei dovuto guidare io…”

“Il mio fratellone sa guidare,” la corresse Al. “Anche se non può ancora ottenere la certificazione, il signor Hughes gli ha insegnato lo stesso.

Oriel sorrise.

“Ma ci arriva ai pedali?” ridacchiò.

Edward mugugnò nel sonno.

-

_Il giorno dopo aver ricevuto il titolo, a causa della recente tragedia, Oriel non aveva ancora ricevuto nessuna convocazione da parte di Mustang: in un altro momento si sarebbe rimessa a studiare, e aveva avuto una mezza idea di andare in biblioteca e sbattere in faccia al bibliotecario occhialuto il suo nuovo orologio d’argento, ma alla fine aveva preferito ritornare sui suoi passi al Laboratorio numero 1 per vedere se effettivamente vi era conservato del materiale interessante. Mentre stava studiando attentamente un’antica pergamena contenuta in una teca di vetro, la ragazza non si accorse della figura che le si stava avvicinando da dietro finché questa non attirò la sua attenzione._

_“Miss Eckhart?” chiamò. Oriel sussultò e si voltò di scatto per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un anziano militare dai capelli e folti baffi bianchi. La ragazza non lo conosceva, ma una veloce occhiata alle strisce sulla sua uniforme bastò come campanello d’allarme per identificarlo come un generale, Oriel si mise quindi immediatamente sull’attenti, quasi dando una ginocchiata al mobile dietro di lei. “Riposo” le ordino l’uomo pacatamente, dopo un veloce cenno di approvazione con la testa. Oriel abbassò la mano ma non rilassò le spalle. “Sai chi sono?”_

_Mentire avrebbe potuto evitarle una figuraccia immediata, ma dire la verità le avrebbe evitato di dover rispondere ad altre domande, quindi optò per la seconda._

_“No, signore. Non ne ho la più pallida idea, signore” esclamò._

_Dopo un attimo di sbigottimento, l’uomo sorrise sotto i baffi._

_“Apprezzo l’onestà, se non altro.” Oriel arrossì. “Sono il generale d’armata Miroku Barsburg, e ti sono collega in quanto Alchimista di Stato, col nome di Diamond Alchemist, l’Alchimista di Diamante” si presentò l’uomo, sempre con tono cortese._

_“È un onore fare la sua conoscenza, signore” replicò Oriel, sempre più confusa dalla presenza dell’uomo lì e dal suo interesse verso di lei._

_“Vuoi una tazza di tè? Ho un paio di argomenti da discutere con te, se hai tempo.” Il generale la invitò in una delle stanze adiacenti, posandole una mano sulla spalla. Il gesto era delicato, ma non lasciava spazio a compromessi: un ordine mascherato da richiesta._

_Il generale aprì una porta che dava su una grande stanza circolare, illuminata da ampie vetrate: sul pavimento era inciso un cerchio alchemico molto complesso, mentre il soffitto era affrescato come una volta arborea. Al centro della sala, diversi divanetti di pelle circondavano un basso tavolino di legno intagliato: probabilmente quel luogo era usato spesso dalle alte cariche per prendere il tè e scambiare pettegolezzi come vecchie signore. Barsburg la fece accomodare su uno dei divanetti al centro della stanza, mentre prendeva da un mobiletto una teiera sulla quale era inciso un cerchio alchemico e vi versò dell’acqua da una caraffa. L’uomo sfiorò il cerchio e, con un brevissimo lampo di energia, dalla teiera si alzarono volute di vapore. Oriel sorrise, e il generale sembrò notarlo perché ridacchiò a sua volta._

_“È ironico come la grande arte dell’Alchimia possa essere usata per qualcosa di così semplice e mondano, non è vero? La stessa arte che ci ha permesso di vincere nella Guerra dell’Est viene usata…” alzò la teiera, nella quale aveva gettato alcune foglie di tè, “...per fare il tè.”_

_Oriel continuò a sorridere, educatamente, ma sempre a disagio._

_“Signore, di cosa voleva parlarmi?”_

_“Hai ragione...” L’uomo si sedette di fronte a lei, mentre lasciava le foglie in infusione. “Sedici anni, è sorprendente come tu sia riuscita a diventare Alchimista di Stato ad una tanto giovane età” si complimentò. Oriel stava per ribattere che l’età minima era stata decisa dalle alte sfere, e che comunque Edward era addirittura più giovane di lei, ma il generale non aveva ancora finito di parlare. “A che età hai cominciato a praticare l’alchimia?” le chiese._

_“A sei anni già leggevo dei semplici testi, ma non ho cominciato a studiare seriamente fino a dieci. Da allora ho imparato piuttosto velocemente, ho sempre amato la scienza e i libri e ho avuto una tutrice… motivante.”. Oriel cercò di non lasciare trapelare il suo disagio nel parlare della sua istruzione._

_“Ieri hai trasmutato delle mine e un’arma da fuoco funzionanti,  posso vedere il cerchio?”_

_“Certamente,” annuì lei, arrotolando la manica della camicia, sotto alla quale portava ancora il bracciale di metallo. Organizzò i cerchi in modo che costituissero la stessa disposizione utilizzata il giorno prima._

_Barsburg le prese il polso con delicatezza, esaminando le linee e simboli di cui era costellato._

_“Questo strumento… lo hai costruito tu?” le domandò infine, lasciandole andare la mano, che le ricadde in grembo._

_Oriel scosse la testa._

_“La mia tutrice ha creato la cianografia, l’ho fatto realizzare a Rush Valley, di mio c’è solo l’idea” spiegò_

_Il generale annuì ancora, poi si alzò per versare il tè in un paio di tazze._

_“Ho sentito che Mustang ha fatto richiesta di averti nella sua squadra” riprese l’uomo, tornando a sedersi e porgendole una delle due tazze di tè fumante. “Abbastanza…_ avido _da parte sua, non credi?”_

_“Mi scusi?” fece Oriel, basita dall’affermazione._

_“Pretendere di avere sotto la propria ala entrambi i giovani prodigi di quest’anno è stato incredibilmente arrogante. Vada per l’Alchimista d’Acciaio, che era la sua raccomandazione fin dall’inizio, ma lascia che ti dia una mia opinione personale: il tuo talento e potenziale bellico sono sprecati al seguito di un uomo come Mustang. Invece, non vorresti lavorare per me?”_

_Oriel nascose il sorrisetto che le era spuntato sul viso sorseggiando lentamente il suo tè insipido e posò la tazza sul tavolo prima di parlare nuovamente._

_“Che tipo di lavoro?”_

_Il generale sorrise._

_“Sai in che stanza siamo?”_

_Oriel si guardò intorno: la stanza era decorata da numerose e inquietanti figure di chimere imbalsamate, oltre a queste una grande teca conteneva volumi e pergamene, un’altra un complesso sistema di boccette ed alambicchi che apparentemente era appartenuto ad un alchimista che aveva studiato in quel campo. Una parete era interamente occupata da diversi dipinti e più recenti fotografie di alchimisti che Oriel non riconobbe, ma il tema della sala cominciava ad essere evidente._

_“Alchimia Organica?” tentò._

_“Alchimia Organica” confermò Barsburg. “Serve qualcuno che riprenda quello che Shou Tucker ha lasciato in sospeso, ti senti in grado di farlo?”_

_Oriel strinse gli occhi. Ne aveva abbastanza di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, e il gioco che il generale le stava proponendo non era uno di cui le interessava far parte._

_“Con tutto il rispetto, signore” cominciò con determinazione. “Sotto a chi lavorare mi interessa poco, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di creare o studiare chimere. L’Alchimia Organica è un campo tanto vasto quanto interessante, ma se ritiene che le ricerche di Shou Tucker valgano la pena di essere continuate, perché non farle continuare a lui stesso?”_

_“Shou Tucker è stato fucilato questa mattina all’alba” ribatté l’uomo, secco. “Gli è stata concessa la possibilità di continuare, ma apparentemente il senso di colpa verso le proprie azioni gli ha impedito di accettare.”_

_Oriel si alzò e cominciò a camminare nervosamente per la stanza._

_“Come ho già detto, non sono interessata a creare chimere, ma posso dare un’occhiata a quei documenti” disse alla fine, fermandosi davanti a una teca che esponeva una ricostruzione in legno di un cuore umano. “Non riesco a credere che l’Alchimia Organica si limiti solo a quello” proseguì, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal macabro modellino mentre parlava._

_“Altre tecniche che rientrano in questo campo sono ritenute troppo complesse o pericolosamente vicine alla trasmutazione umana” spiegò il generale. “Probabilmente, se esistono, i documenti relativi sono conservati alla Biblioteca Centrale. Immagino potresti essere interessata a darci un’occhiata.”_

_Oriel si allontanò dalla teca per studiare i volti dipinti e fotografati degli alchimisti che avevano dedicato la loro vita all’Alchimia Organica. Tra loro spiccava anche quello scialbo e trasandato di Shou Tucker, in uniforme militare. In un angolo poco illuminato della parete era appeso un quadro coperto da un grande lenzuolo grigio, tutto sporco e impolverato._

_“E questo?” fece la ragazza, scostando appena il telo per vedere cosa nascondeva._

_“Rovinato da un atto di vandalismo perpetrato da ignoti. La divisione investigativa dovrebbe avere i dettagli relativi. Purtroppo è stato giudicato irrecuperabile anche dai migliori restauratori.” L’uomo anziano finì di sorseggiare il proprio tè. “Il patrocinatore che l’ha donato, però, ha chiesto che rimanesse comunque appeso.”_

_Incuriosita, la ragazza scostò appena la stoffa, scoprendo una tela squarciata e rovinata a tal punto che era impossibile riconoscere che cosa vi fosse dipinto prima che fosse ridotta a quel modo. Il danno sembrava però essere limitato alla sola metà sinistra del quadro. Oriel alzò ancora la stoffa, curiosa di scoprire cosa vi fosse raffigurato sulla destra, senza rendersi conto che così facendo l’aveva disincastrata dalla sua posizione. Prima che potesse sorprendersi, l’intero lenzuolo le cadde addosso e la ragazza si trovò a cadere all’indietro._

_“Signorina, tutto bene?” esclamò Barsburg in tono sorpreso e leggermente divertito._

_“Sì” riuscì a rispondere la ragazza tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro: aveva respirato talmente tanta polvere che era un miracolo che non fosse soffocata._

_Quando finalmente riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, alzò lo sguardo verso il dipinto. Sulla parte destra del quadro era rappresentato, tra volute di tessuto rosso ed elaborati decori, un ragazzo, fasciato in un elegante abito d’epoca. I capelli color dell’oro, corti solo intorno al volto, erano legati strettamente in una lunga treccia che gli ricadeva sulla spalla, i brillanti occhi verdi sembravano quasi fissare lo spettatore con aria di sfida. Una mano era posata sulla spalla del ragazzo, probabilmente appartenente alla figura più alta al suo fianco, i cui dettagli erano talmente rovinati che era impossibile discernere qualunque particolare._

_“Chi era?” domandò dopo un lungo silenzio._

_“Un esponente di questa branca, apparentemente” rispose il generale, alzandosi per rimettere le tazze al loro posto. “Vogliamo andare?” disse poi. “Ti lascerò vedere di persona se le ricerche di Tucker sono degne del tuo interesse oppure no.”_

_Durante il tragitto verso il Quartier Generale, Barsburg scambiò ben poche parole con la giovane alchimista, limitandosi a discorsi di circostanza. Oriel stava cercando di mettere a fuoco le intenzioni del suo superiore, ma con poco successo. Quando giunsero al quartier generale, l’edificio che sorgeva nel centro esatto della città, l’uomo anziano la guidò verso un magazzino, le cui porte in metallo erano già socchiuse e la luce al suo interno accesa. Perplesso, Barsburg spalancò la porta: all’interno della stanza, tra pile di libri e gabbie contenenti chimere ringhianti, sedeva una figura infagottata in una possente armatura, che si alzò di scatto in piedi non appena vide il generale._

_“E tu saresti?” fece il vecchio, con sospetto._

_“Uh… Alphonse Elric… stavo aiutando mio fratello a riordinare questi appunti” spiegò con imbarazzo._

_Oriel lo squadrò con curiosità: non era certo quella la voce che si sarebbe aspettata di sentir venire da un’armatura di quelle dimensioni._

_Il generale si rilassò._

_“Oh, il fratello dell’Alchimista d’Acciaio. Che coincidenza…” Si voltò verso Oriel e, con una mano sulla spalla della ragazza, la accompagnò nella stanza. “Hai la piena libertà di consultazione. Mi aspetto di sentire tue notizie molto presto. Dopotutto, dubito che all’Est ci sia una biblioteca fornita come quella di Central City.” Con un cenno di saluto, uscì dalla stanza e si allontanò lungo il corridoio._

_Oriel era perplessa: perché il generale aveva nominato l’Est? Si accorse che qualcuno la stava fissando e si voltò verso Alphonse._

_“Uh… Perciò Edward è il tuo fratellino?” gli chiese, un po’ imbarazzata. “Ci siamo conosciuti qualche giorno fa, io mi chiamo Oriel.”_

_“Edward è mio fratello maggiore” la corresse lui, alzandosi in piedi per stringerle la mano._

_L’armatura torreggiava inquietante su di lei, ma la ragazza sorrise e gli strinse la mano di pelle lavorata con fermezza._

_“Fratello maggiore? Allora tu hai…”_

_“Undici anni” confermò lui timidamente._

_Un ragazzino gigante. Oriel aveva visto cose più strane, ma questa era unica nel suo genere. Sorrise: questa esperienza si prospettava molto più interessante di quanto alcun libro avrebbe potuto anticiparle._

_“Allora, dov’è il piccolo genio?” domandò dirigendosi verso una pila di quaderni e sfogliandone il primo distrattamente._

_“Credo sia andato dal colonnello Mustang. Sse n’è andato quando gli ho parlato della Pietra Filosofale” spiegò il ragazzino._

_Le ultime parole attirarono l’attenzione di Oriel._

_“La Pietra Filosofale? Non è una leggenda? ‘Chi cerca la Pietra è destinato a scomparire’ o qualcosa di simile?” ridacchiò facendo la voce grossa, mentre sfogliava un quaderno pieno di disordinati appunti e cerchi alchemici incompleti._

_“Però, se il signor Tucker, un Alchimista di Stato, la stava studiando, deve avere un fondo di verità…” tentò il ragazzino. “La Pietra Filosofale è il segreto finale per ogni alchimista: aumenta le capacità a dismisura e permette di aggirare i principi alla base dell’alchimia. Uno strumento simile ha un che di miracoloso.”_

_Oriel si voltò a fronteggiare il ragazzino._

_“Se fossi in te, non mi fiderei dei miracoli.” Pensierosamente, giunse le mani e si strofino con il pollice il dorso della mano sinistra, dove aveva una curiosa cicatrice. “Non si scappa dallo Scambio Equivalente, c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare per esaudire i propri desideri.”_

_-_

_“Assolutamente no. Sei un ricercatore alle dipendenze dello Stato, non un Vigilante o un poliziotto. Non è tuo compito trovare un assassino.” Roy Mustang mise da parte i documenti che stava leggendo e firmando, per incrociare le mani sotto il mento e squadrare Edward. Il ragazzino era corso da lui non appena aveva saputo che da qualche giorno per le strade di Central City si aggirava un assassino._

_“Perché?!” esclamò il ragazzo, furioso, stringendo i pugni. “Quel criminale potrebbe essere il responsabile della morte di Nina! Voglio aiutarvi a trovarlo!”_

_“Se vuoi indagare di testa tua, non sarò io a fermarti, ma dovrai lasciare quello_ qui _.” Mustang indicò l’orologio d’argento la cui catenella sporgeva dal taschino del ragazzo._

_“È quello che avevo intenzione di fare” mormorò, facendo per posare il simbolo della sua carica sulla scrivania dell’uomo._

_“Se il segreto della tua trasmutazione umana venisse alla luce, tuo fratello verrebbe rinchiuso in un qualche laboratorio e analizzato come il risultato di una trasmutazione portentosa, mentre tu verresti processato e probabilmente incarcerato, indipendentemente dalla tua età” disse Mustang. Edward rimase paralizzato e ritrasse la mano, l’orologio ancora stretto, fissando il suo superiore con odio. Il colonnello lo fissò con volto serio per pochi istanti, prima di rilassarsi e sorridere. “O almeno è quello con cui potrei ricattarti, se volessi farti obbedire agli ordini a tutti i costi. Per tua fortuna, non sono quel tipo di persona.”_

_Edward rilassò le spalle e fece per ribattere, quando fu interrotto da due decisi colpi alla porta. Nel piccolo ufficio fece il suo ingresso un uomo anziano che Edward ricordava aver visto nella commissione d’esame il giorno prima._

_“Generale Barsburg, signore!” esclamò Mustang alzandosi in piedi e facendo il saluto militare._

_Edward lo imitò, impacciatamente._

_“Riposo, colonnello. Alchimista d’Acciaio” fece Barsburg, voltandosi verso il ragazzino. “Tuo fratello ti sta aspettando, raggiungilo.”_

_Edward si ritrovò improvvisamente tra l’incudine e il martello: non aveva ancora detto a Mustang quello che voleva dire e non si trovava nella posizione di restare. Con una smorfia, si rimise l’orologio in tasca, si voltò e uscì dall’ufficio. Appena fuori dal corridoio, però, si trovò davanti lo stesso Al e Oriel, che ascoltavano con la testa appoggiata al muro: il generale sapeva che si trovavano lì? Apparentemente no, perché Al gli fece segno di rimanere in silenzio prima di invitarlo ad origliare con loro._

_“…trasferimento a East City è imminente” stava dicendo il generale. “Hai già selezionato la squadra che intendi portare con te?”_

_Un fruscio di carta._

_“Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Vato Fallman, Heymans Breda, Kain Fury e, ovviamente, Oriel Eckhart e i fratelli Elric.”_

_“Il fratello più piccolo non è un militare, mi sembra. E non sono sicuro che miss Eckhart voglia trasferirsi nello sperduto e pericoloso Est con lei, colonnello.”_

_“Il Comandante Supremo King Bradley ha assegnato i due alchimisti a me e inoltre, come stavo dicendo prima all’Alchimista d’Acciaio, non sono quel tipo di persona.”_

_“Quale tipo di persona?” domando l’uomo più anziano, confuso._

_“Il tipo di persona che dividerebbe una famiglia solo per ottenere un eccellente sottoposto.”_

_Dall’altra parte del muro, Oriel si allontanò dal muro, sorridendo tra sé._

_A breve il generale sarebbe uscito, perciò i tre si allontanarono, la ragazza da una parte e i fratelli dall’altra. Avevano tutti alcune faccende da sbrigare e poi, apparentemente, i bagagli da fare._

_-_

Oriel raggiunse l’ultima carrozza del treno, nella quale erano trasportati i bagagli più voluminosi, aprì la porta sul retro, dove non arrivava il fumo nero della locomotiva, e respirò finalmente una boccata d’aria fresca, che le aiutò a scacciare completamente i postumi della nottataccia. Con un sospiro, scivolò a sedere sul pavimento, fissando le rotaie che scorrevano dietro di lei e il panorama illuminato dal sole che sorgeva alla sua sinistra. Le parole di Mustang, quel giorno, le erano rimaste impresse, ed erano il motivo principale per cui aveva preferito seguire il suo superiore ad East City piuttosto che continuare le sue ricerche alla biblioteca di Central City. _Il tipo di persona che dividerebbe una famiglia solo per ottenere un eccellente sottoposto._ Oriel conosceva bene quel tipo di persona. Chissà cosa ne sarebbe stato dei fratelli Elric se Mustang fosse davvero stato come il Maggiore...

-

_Oriel aveva 10 anni ed era a casa di sua zia quando era arrivata la notizia che i suoi genitori erano morti sul fronte. Nessun giro di parole, nessuna condoglianza, nessun corpo. Solo un postino e un telegramma. Oriel ricordava di aver pianto a lungo, stretta tra le braccia di suo fratello. Anche se aveva solo 10 anni, capiva che la zia non si sarebbe potuta occupare di loro._

_Al funerale comparvero amici, parenti e colleghi dei genitori, che non ebbero altro da dire che poche frasi di circostanza ai due fratelli. I membri dell’esercito. nelle loro uniformi color cenere, osservavano stoicamente le bare che venivano calate nel terreno, una a fianco all’altra. Il fratello di Oriel, occhi asciutti e schiena dritta come un fuso, era al loro fianco, mentre la bambina sedeva a fianco di sua zia, tirandosi nervosamente una delle trecce: avrebbe voluto stare a fianco del suo fratellone, specialmente in quel momento._

_Alla fine della cerimonia, Oriel raggiunse il fratello, che era stato avvicinato da un militare grassoccio._

_“Ero un caro amico di tuo padre” stava dicendo  l’uomo. Sebbene stesse sorridendo, i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce inquietante dietro alle lenti degli occhiali. “Mio caro ragazzo, riesco a vedere il tuo talento: un giorno potresti diventare un eccellente ufficiale, proprio come lui.” A quelle parole, il ragazzo si gonfiò d’orgoglio, sorridendo per la prima volta da quando era arrivata quella brutta notizia. “Non vorresti venire con me alla capitale? Sponsorizzerò volentieri i tuoi studi all’Accademia!” continuò l’uomo, mentre un sorriso si allargava sempre di più sul suo volto. Il ragazzo  annuì vigorosamente e gli strinse la mano. “Bene. Ti farò sapere dove farti trovare e quando.”_

_Oriel tirò suo fratello maggiore per una manica, attirando la sua attenzione._

_“Perciò d’ora in poi si occuperà lei di noi, giusto?” chiese il ragazzo quando l’uomo aveva già cominciato ad allontanarsi._

_Questi si fermò, ma non si voltò a guardare in faccia il ragazzo._

_“Sei già maggiorenne, non è così?” chiese invece._

_“Sì, ma mia sorella ha dieci anni, devo occuparmi  di lei in vece dei nostri genitori. Nostra zia non è nello stato mentale adatto a occuparsi di un minore, mentre la famiglia della mamma è oltreoceano e non posso mandare Oriel da sola in un paese sconosciuto.”_

_“Dunque getteresti al vento questa opportunità per una sciocchezza simile?” Finalmente l’uomo si voltò. Sorrideva ancora, ma la sua espressione aveva assunto una sfumatura minacciosa._

_“Voglio solo assicurarmi che Oriel sia al sicuro.”_

_“Per raggiungere la gloria si devono compiere dei sacrifici, mio caro ragazzo. La bambina starà bene, verrà educata in uno dei migliori Convitti del Paese, se è questo che desideri.”_

_Il ragazzo strinse gli occhi._

_“Oriel non andrà in un collegio. Mi scusi, ma se questi sono i suoi termini, preferisco rimanere qui. Raggiungerò ‘la gloria’ come dice lei, con i miei propri mezzi.”_

_“Davvero pensi di esserne in grado? Davvero pensi di essere in grado di ottenere qualcosa senza sacrificare nulla?”_

_Il ragazzo tentennò._

_“No…”_

_“Allora scegli: scegli cosa vuoi avere e scegli cosa vuoi sacrificare.”_

_Il ragazzo guardò negli occhi la sorellina, che lo fissava con sguardo implorante da dietro le lenti degli occhiali macchiati di polvere e lacrime._

_“Vogliamo restare insieme. Non importa cosa dovremo affrontare, ma non lascerò che le nostre strade di separino. Noi due siamo tutta la famiglia che abbiamo.”_

_“_ Esaudirò il vostro desiderio. _”_

_Per un attimo, Oriel pensò che l’uomo fosse rimasto paralizzato dalle parole di suo fratello, ma non ci mise molto a rendersi conto che non era così: tutte le persone intorno a loro erano rimaste immobili. La donna che aveva parlato, però, non era bloccata come tutti gli altri, e certamente non si trovava tra i presenti prima dell’istante in cui il tempo sembrava essersi fermato. I suoi lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano come mossi da un vento inesistente e i veli del lungo kimono che indossava sembravano delle ali di farfalla._

_“È un sogno, dev’essere per forza un sogno” mormorò il ragazzo facendo un passo indietro._

_La donna chinò leggermente la testa._

_“Questo non è un sogno: ci troviamo in una ruga nel tempo. È l’unico modo in cui potevo contattarvi dal Mondo da cui provengo.”_

_“Chi sei?” domandò Oriel, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla donna._

_“Potete chiamarmi Yuuko. Sono una Strega delle Dimensioni, sono venuta perché ho sentito il vostro desiderio e sono in grado di esaudirlo.”_

_Oriel sentì suo fratello che si inginocchiava e le prendeva entrambe le spalle saldamente con fare protettivo._

_“Perché noi?” chiese, con aria di sfida._

_La donna pronunciò una sola parola. Un nome. Un nome che evocava giornate passate a disegnare e raccontare storie. Un nome letto male dalla piccola Oriel in uno dei libri che le facevano compagnia mentre i loro genitori erano oltreoceano._

_“Se accetterete questo prezzo,  esaudirò il vostro desiderio.”_

-

“Oriel! Dove sei?”

La ragazza sorrise, sentendo la voce di Edward che la chiamava dalla carrozza. Che carini i fratelli Elric a preoccuparsi per lei.

“Sono qui fuori!” rispose. “E non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare in quello scomodo e bollente vagone!”

“Come ti pare...”

Oriel tornò a guardare il panorama intorno a lei. Presto avrebbe incontrato la famiglia Ishida, la cui alchimia era elogiata in molteplici testi, e presentato una ricerca che le avrebbe portato lodi e rispetto dai suoi superiori. E molto presto avrebbe rivisto suo fratello.

-

Città di Karakura, area Est di Amestris

Il dottore camminava per i corridoi della villa, abituandosi ai ricchi tendaggi e marmi pregiati che aveva acquistato. La villa era assolutamente perfetta per i suoi obiettivi, ma ancora migliore era ciò che stava al di sotto di essa.

Con condiscendenza e senza farsi annunciare, spalancò la porta su quello che sembrava un laboratorio di alchimia. La stanza era piena di boccette e piante. L’uomo osservò il contenuto di alcune fiale ed annotò le proprie osservazioni in un taccuino, dopodiché scese le scale che dal laboratorio portavano al seminterrato. Qui, in una grande sala, trovò il ragazzo.

“Affascinante, non è vero? Ho sentito che quello vero è ancora più imponente.” L’opera che il giovane stava osservando era la riproduzione di una gigantesca porta in pietra. Da essa e attorno alla cornice sporgevano molteplici figure umane nelle posizioni più diverse, ma che davano nell’insieme una sensazione di caos e inquietudine. “Forza, è ora di mettersi al lavoro,” lo incitò l’uomo, cominciando a risalire le scale. “Mi aspetto molto da te, Alchimista d’Acciaio.”

Il giovane strinse i pugni e seguì l’uomo, lasciandosi alle spalle la minacciosa scultura.

* * *

 

**Tanti camei crossover in questo capitolo!! Non preoccupatevi, torneranno molto presto.**


End file.
